The Pleasure of The Hunt
by THEAssassin Peanut
Summary: For an unknown reason the new breed of Yautja females are getting weaker and smaller caused by incomplete DNA. Their male counterparts must find the solution to resolve this enigma. Their male desperation of seeking females has put all Predators in full frenzy. #WARNING: Explicit inter-species sexual content, Violence, Drama, Horror, Romance and twisted scenes.
1. Chapter on1

**Title**: The pleasure of the Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the AVP world.

I want to thank everyone who's been with me since the beginning. You people are my motivation to continue. I'm sorry for **rewriting** this. I'm just not happy with the way i wrote this down. Thank you so much. You people are amazing.

Thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter on1**: Warriors

* * *

Heavy footsteps marked down the muddy path. She is being hunted for about 15 minutes and she's already tired as hell. Well, if it were not for the big Yautja she had just killed.

A trail of sweat ran down from her forehead to her eyes, burning her vision. She was dropped on this planet for about two weeks ago. Her heart was beating uncontrollably like a chest-buster ready to leave his host's warm body.

"Shit." She cursed tripping on a trap that she had planted.

"Ooman." A grotesque voice called her, at the same time the owner landed in front of her, making the ground shake with the impact. "Bpi'de, H'chak."

"Ah shit." She cursed, crawling away from him.

The grown Yautja cocked his head to the side and growled in amusement. _"_Sain'ja." (Warrior)

Namid tried to counterattack when he reached down for her. She was easily held by the throat like some kind of rag doll. Her legs twisting frantically.

"You are a little Sain'ja, but the fight is over."He spread his lower mandibles in aggression, squeezing her throat with his huge hand.

She struggled to get free when in a flash the huge Predator fell on the ground roaring in pain.

"Finish it." Namid's broken voice commanded while clutching onto her throat with her eyes watering.

With a swift movement, the blade slashed his neck with a clean cut. His head fell forward and vivid green blood painted the dark ground.

"Are you ok?" Sola asked, putting her huge hand on Namid's shoulder.

"Yes." She coughed, taking his spear with her. "They are coming."

* * *

**Hideout**

On their safe nest, the two females made sure they were not followed. The last thing they wanted was a new game.

"We cannot take anymore risks." Sola said, breathing heavily, her hand gracefully sliding down the cavern's humid wall.

"What? Don't tell me you wish them to take all the girls we find." Namid looked at her, eyes accusing exhaustion.

"Namid." Sola knelt in front of her. "Our resources will end quickly and they will eventually find us. Even if we kill them, more will come. We were dropped here for a reason."

"Leave me." The stubborn human pushed her aside and moved away. Her limbs still shaking from the fight.

"We cannot save everyone. The last time we did it, two were captured and one tried to kill us." She threw her blade to the ground. "The next one might even sell us out. We must focus on surviving."

"Sola. I need to rest." She admitted, trying to keep her feet in place. "Let's change the topic. I'd be happy if you finish telling the rest of your culture costumes." She sat on the ground not looking at her friend.

Sola angrily stood there for a while, looking at Namid when finally she sat by the fire, grating her wish."In my planet the female Thark, are nobodies. Males are the dominant….And each time, we show some affection, we are marked with a hot iron."

"Like those you possess?"

"Most of the times, i think with my heart rather than my head. And that's unacceptable." She locked eyes with Namid. "When there is no more space to mark, we are executed."

"In my homeworld, there are still… males who see us females as weak dolls and some as an easy way to get a few extra dollar's. Come to think of it, the majority of my kind is like that." She rolled her eyes.

"Then, i believe there's no point asking you to take me with you." Sola crossed her long greenish legs.

Namid smirked in irony. "Only if you want to be dissected and studied."

"I rather stay here." She said, secretly feeling desperate.

"Here, this is the leftovers." Namid still felt the previous events crawling under her skin.

Looking at the food Sola exhaled in annoyance. "This is exactly i was referring to."

"Please don't start. If we hadn't done anything, they would have followed us here. "

"I'm not going to start a fight with you." Sola rose and went to the opposite side. "At this rate, we will be captured in no time."

""Look, tomorrow we'll try to get some food."

"Of course we will. With them turning every single rock they find. Great idea, Namid. Great idead indeed. "

"I'm sorry, ok?" The human said angrily. "But i had to do something."

"We have to worry about us. Next time they find someone to hunt we turn around and leave."

"Even if it is one of your own kind?"

A momentary pause was made with vicious glares and a heavy atmosphere "I think we should rest." Sola said, picking up her blade and going to her bed, leaving Namid standing there in anger.

Outside, the jungle became aggressive and far more dangerous. Not because of creatures capable of tearing and smashing everything they see, but for certain players who were seeking more than just mere preys.

* * *

**Yautja translations: **

**Bpi'de- **End, finish, Enough.

**H'Chak- **Mercy

**Sain'ja**\- Warrior


	2. Chapter tw2

**Chapter tw2:** The Hunt

* * *

Now towering over the place where his clan member lost his life, the Elder known as Bhu'ja (Ghost), examined the trap.

He allowed the vine slide down his brownish long fingers, and his mask scrutinizing each detail.

Zazin, the spear master was a self-centered pompous blooded warrior. His name actually meant that.

"It's clearly a pyode amedha c'jit trap." (Shit.)The newest bad blood spoke. Coming to the point to even feel shame for the poor ooman, who created such stupid and obvious trap.

"You are wrong pup."The Elder clicked his mandibles in regard. _"_This trap was meant to fool us."

"Fool us?" A former elite, mostly known between a lot of Yautja as Tichinde asked, stepping forward to take a closer look at the trap. "Indeed."

"Like Zazin, all of you do not take the prey seriously." Bhu'ja encircled the vine. "See this mark? This trap was meant to make Zazin think, the ooman had no escape. That she was at his total mercy. Powerless. "

The Old Yautja grabbed a blanket of leaves, covered in mud." Then with this as a shelter, another female attacked him from behind. Sending him to Cetanu. Zazin always thought he's better than anyone, so he saw no excuse to examine his surroundings. That's a lesson many of you forget."

The group of Yautja's surrounded their clan leader. "These child-makers have been killing anyone who crosses their way, and this time they took his spear. They must be found and brought to our ship. "Bhu'ja turned to face them."Do not let their appearance of fear and powerless figure fool you. They are counting mostly on that."

"Capture the child-makers and bring them to the ship. Ki'sei (understood)."

"Sei-i, Bakir. But you are under Tichinde's group command. I will go back to the camp with Guan."

"Tichinde? The ooman and thark rapist? I would be better on my own."

Taking as an offense, Tichinde hissed, ready to strike, when Bhu'ja gave a deep extensive growl. "I don't want fights. It will give away our position."

Bakir lowered his head and eyes in submission to his wise cousin. He knew Tichinde wouldn't let this pass so easily.

"Time to start the Nain-de (type of hunt)." The group of Yautja's nodded parted away immediately.

The Elder continued to stare at the group until they all vanished. "Time to go." He cloaked and spoke to his loyal healer.

* * *

**Near the swamp**

"We must find a new hideout before they find us." Sola said, flipping an old log.

"Yeah, i hear you. But first, let's gather some supplies and then we can leave. Did you ever consider getting their ship?" Namid asked, receiving a virtual punch from Sola.

A huge roar throbbed through their chests with panic washing their peaceful moment. They lowered their guard only for a few seconds. And these bastards dropped a lot of creatures on this planet. "What was that?"

"We need to get moving." Sola said. Fearing that maybe was a Warhoon or even worst.

"It came that way. Maybe is that thing we killed a few weeks ago."

_ "_Namid, let's get out of here._ "_Sola said alarmed.

"There was a human camp nearby. Just a quick search and then we'll find a new hideout."

"If you go i will leave you behind."

"Then go." Namid said, waving at Sola in irritation. "We cannot stay hidden without taking risks to survive. I don't want to be trapped on this fucking planet forever."

When Sola was about to reply, the human turned around and left. Why she didn't let her be captured? She could be in a new hiding place without problems. These humans are indeed full of themselves.

* * *

"Pauking zabin pup. (Fucking insect)" Tichinde hissed. His back arched and his mandibles flared.

"Why are you so irritated, great Elite Tichinde? Did I say something wrong?" Bakir moved slowly. The two Yautja's encircling each other in a menacing way.

One Yautja rested on a rock emotionless while the other near the trees. Waiting for the fight to begin.

"You were still on your father's testicles while i fought against worthy and dangerous preys."

"But do those worthy preys hold more value than oomans and Tharks?"

"You are so young. Inexperienced. I possessed the majestic females when they lived." Tichinde growled. "Pyode Zabin. (Soft Insect)"

"Rutting oomans and Tharks. What a great way to show discipline."

Tichinde coked his head to the side in curiosity. "You truly believe i'm the only who ruts them, don't you?"

Bakir growled in anger when his fellow brother's laughed at his oblivious mind.

Lowering his arms and stopping encircling his opponent, he spoke. "To be part of our clan you must do something to earn your place that the reason your clan is hunting you, right now? Or something else?"

"I don't need to give you any explanation." Bakir growled in anger. "Pauking zabin." (Fucking insect)

Turning his back, Tichinde spoke for the rest of the members. "He has more use as an aseigan (servant) than a pack member."

Enraged, Bakir knocked Tichinde down. Their dreadlocks dancing at the rushing movements. The cheers of their brother's overwhelming their own roars.

"Tarei'hsan." (Type of bug) The young bad blood pulled his head behind and started to punch his face. "Pauking useless u'darah'je (Fucking abomination)."

With a swift movement, Tichinde grabbed him by the dreadlocks and tossed him away from him. Laughing the former elite cleaned his bloody face and mocked. "He has the fire of a child-maker in rut."

Blind with rage, the young Bakir drooled uncontrollably. His Yautja musk betraying his very existence. If there were another Yautja rival clan nearby a fight was ready to be taken.

"Did you hear that?"Vor'merkta quickly rose from his place and looked around. "A prey is nearby."

"Go check it."Tichinde commanded." I will meet you once i teach this pup the meaning of respect."

* * *

**River**

Gripping the spear, Namid walked slowly in the direction of the river. A trail of blood tainted the crystal water.

"My God." A creature with his appearance badly scarred resembled Sola, crawled to a rock near him. The individual looked at her. His thigh missing a good portion of the muscle and one of his four arms broken.

"A warhoorn." She stated. His eyes burning into her soul with hatred. She tilted her head, watching his whole body shake in pain when suddenly he attacked her.

"**Fuck**." She cursed, trying to push him away with the side of the spear on his neck. The creature hissed, trying to get her, when he was shot in his back. The bullet making a clean scratch.

The warhoorn body fell dead on top of her. "Damn it." She crawled out of him and raised her spear to the supposed shooter.

From the other side of the river, was a marine. He had his silencer pistol pointed at her. "Drop the weapon." He demanded, his hand shaking in fear.

"I ain't dropping shit." She narrowed her eyes at him. Breathing heavily.

Insecure the marine slowly lowered his pistol. "You're real. I thought i was alone and seeing things."

"Couldn't you just kill him without shooting me?"

"That's just a scratch." He came closer, limping on his right leg. "What's your name?"

She lowered her spear."Fucking morron."

"I'm Michael."

...

Tired, Michael sat on the rock, and started to examine his wounded leg. "I have a medical kit on my hideout."

" Do you know how to get out of this planet?" She asked, looking at her surroundings.

"I don't even know how i ended up here in the first place." He reached out for her hand. "Did you find any other human?"

"Some." She suspiciously took his hand and pulled him to her.

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

He looked away and back at her again."You didn't introduce yourself."

"Where's your medical kit again?"

"Right." He smiled uncomfortably. "Oh fuck." The marine pointed the pistol to his target.

"Don't shoot." Namid got in front of him. "She's with me."

"A fucking alien? She's like him." He accused.

"She is no threat." Namid gritted her teeth. "Don't do it or i will kill you."

Michael squeezed his gun and locked eyes with Sola, who were holding a carcass. "Fuck this." He was about to pull the trigger, but was thrown back by a full speed net trap.

"Shit." Namid started to run into the deep jungle with Sola.

Behind Vor'merkta uncloaked and sent a signal to Tichinde.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you atiketook, write more and Karen for your reviews. And the followers as well J.

I'm rewriting a few things. Not big changes.

**Yautja translations:**

**Bakir**\- Chosen one (I own him)

**Namid**\- Dancing Star (I own her)

**Guan**\- Night

**Tarei'hsan**\- General term for bugs,

**Vor'merkta**\- Stalker

**Zabin**\- Insect or Unworthy

**Zazin**\- Self-centered, pompous

**Pyode amedha**\- Soft mea


	3. Chapter thr3

**Chapter thr3**: The Chiva

* * *

The tropical air burned their nostrils. The constant huge leaf slaps stung their skin. And the feeling of someone bigger hunting them down, made the total panic take control of their mind.

The jungle greeted the hot seasonal rains, leaving a very gray sky. Their hearts couldn't take anymore, but they didn't have much of a choice either.

"Come." Sola's rusty voice started to break. She had hit her limit but she couldn't give up without giving fight.

"Stop, stop." Namid pulled her. "We need to rest."

"No, i don't." She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her in desperation, her voice about to break. "We have to go."

"Sola calm down." Namid took a hold of her face and spoke softly. "Everything is going to be ok.. Breathe slowly."

Sola dug her fingernails into Namid's shoulders and pushed her to the side with all her strength.

A large Predator kicked her in the stomach, sending her far away from the place she was.

"SOLA."

Namid grabbed her spear and was ready to attack their pursuer when he paralyzed her with his human like voice.

"Na'tauk, yeyin Lou-dte. (Salute brave Child-maker)" The 7"4 foot tall creature spoke. His head cocked to the side, water falling from his balancing dreadlocks and his arms faintly open, inviting her to dance.

Namid gripped her weapon and narrowed her eyes at bastard is fucking huge.

His mask resembled a serpent and the forehead was smooth and it had a mouth with fangs with a split crest at the top. His adorning rings gave the impression of being gold, but shone differently.

He started to walk in circles, studying her."Dhi'rauta dekna. (Cunning eyes)"

Squeezing the spear harder, Namid shared a few glances at where Sola might be. "Fuck off." She hissed.

"I praised your eyes. You disrespect." He lowered his arms, but continued with his head cocked. "Electrifying."

"You can understand me?" She asked surprised.

"To better communicate. Responsible for females." A certain hint of pride.

An amused loud chuckle made a shiver dance down her spine. Namid found herself, cornered but did not lower her guard. Another bastard rested with his elbows on his knees, watching her.

He was absurdly larger compared with the two that she and Sola killed yesterday. His mask held narrowed cheek bones and….was that Sola beside him?

"YOU FUCKER." She panicked, lowering her guard, giving him an opportunity to grab her from behind. "LET GO."

"Squirm, child-maker." Tichinde demanded, squeezing Namid against his body. "I will take care of you."

Tichinde broke Namid's wrist, making lose grip of her weapon. "I am here to help you."

"F-FUCKER, F-Fuc-"

Covering her mouth, Tichinde spoke. His right hand smashing her waist against his thighs, while his left one pressed her head next to his chest. "This is your first Chiva, child-maker."He lowered his head, the dreadlocks reaching her neck." I will guide you."

Namid finally left the total terror overwhelm her. Tichinde pushed her violently on the floor. His large hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. She kicked him as hard as she could, but it was useless.

The former elite Yautja carefully lay down on top of her. He moved his head to the side, where Vor'merkta watched him curiously. _"You can watch brother. But i do not share."_

"L'uij'bpe mei'hsw_e _(Crazy brother)." Vor'merkta threw Sola's body over his shoulder and took off.

"SOLA."

"Ooman, your scent is enthralling." Tichinde huffed inside his mask. His enjoyment and sick laugh, was beyond repulsive. "Please refuse me. Deny me" His strong dia'shui (Yautja musk), embracing her. "Child-maker, i crave you more than hunts."

"I KILL YOU, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU."He put his hand on her middle back pushing her down, removing his mask. "MOTHERFUCKER."

Grabbing a bunch of hair locks, Tichinde turned her face gently to the side, stopping the water go into her mouth. "Chiva is starting. Be ready." He huffed against her face. His long tusks caressing her cheek. "Child-maker, i will make you proud."

"Don't do this." She pleaded.

Tichinde opened his mouth and a snaky like tongue licked her forehead to her visible eye. "Yeyin Sain'ja. (Brave warrior)" He said under his breath.

Namid yelled and struggled for her own sake. She felt his knees parting her legs for him. So those crazy people who defended the idea of aliens abducting people and going through all those crazy experiments were actually true.

His professional hands pulled her pants down, his hot breath caressed her face and his dominance taking her over. "STOP IT!" She grabbed one of his dreads. "I SAID STOP."

"Child-maker." Tichinde's sharp nail traced from her belly button to the edge of her underwear. "You are the one i chose." He pulled her hair. "Do not fear, Chiva will prove, you are worthy."

"NO." She turned her head around and managed to bite his wrist. Tichinde without any reply inserted his long middle finger inside her inquisitive heat. Rain drops trickled down his back as he purred in anticipation.

Namid chewed him harder, growling and screaming with her teeth impaled on him. Her legs sandwiched between his thighs and the evidence of his alien desire only distanced by a loincloth.

Trying to rip part of him was completely hopeless. He moved his finger in circles. Opening his mandibles, Tichinde shared a purr drooling her cheek partially. The base of his finger meeting her end. Paralyzing her immediately.

Taking a gulp of air she inhaled his musk. It possessed a heavy sweet smell perfectly matched with an intense spicy flavor. Namid tried to use her free hand to hit him, but failed miserably.

His middle finger moved insanely inside her, making her feel insensitive, while his thumb cuddled her clit. His purrs started to increase, his pupils dilated and his white and black pattern started to radiate. His desire growing painfully for his taste.

Her futile protests encouraged him to go further. Leaving her warmth, Tichinde brought his member to her entrance. His extensive growl vibrated, piercing her lungs.

"STOP IT." He pressed her down, with his other hand resting on her back securing her, so he could penetrate her comfortably. He waited for her to settle down and did what he wanted.

She no longer felt numb. The wave of pain when he withdrew and pushed it back inside, made her feel nauseous. She could swear her inner flesh felt his veins pulsing.

The human female cried in tremendous ache. His speed increasing without giving her time to adjust. Tichinde bit her on the shoulder, eagerly rumbling on her flesh.

His tongue frenetically tasting her blood, and a well trained self-control to not fully penetrate her.

Tichinde snaked an arm around her waist and other over her head. His tusks still trapped in her shoulder, like a dog with a bone. Her miniature figure shouted misery and pain, ending up muffled by his own growls of pleasure.

Pulling his dreads in desperation, Namid felt her body tremble and moving unwillingly with his. Her broken wrist jingling with pain.

Biting, scratching and pulling were worthless. Why did she not think before acting?

This was all her fault. She and Sola could be far away from them in a new hideout.

Namid never ran away from her responsibilities. If she needed something, she was going for it no matter what.

Tichinde removed his tusks, blood being washed away by the water, he hurriedly spoke into her ear with sharp intakes of air. "_ Greet the seed of a notorious warrior_…..***growl***_who won numerous matches and hunted many_…._I am worthy, child-maker._"Then he pressed her on the dirty floor and roared loudly. Deeply spreading his dominance over this female and territory.

Her body gave a few spams as his song of power slowly died off between the jungle's eyes.

Hunching over her, with his conceited member still trapped inside her, Tichinde took his time to recover. He always has to put his zesty touch.

Pulling her hair away from her face._"Chiva is over."_ The formed elite whispered, taking her to remote areas of darkness.

* * *

**Camp**

Bhu'ja stood there with his old scars, giving him a more aggressive and intimidating appearance. "This female is perfectly healthy." He spoke casually to the leader of a not very happy ally clan.

"She has a broken tusk. Tharks possess only two big tusks. This one looks atrocious." The leader grabbed a fainted Sola by her head and showed her to Bhu'ja.

"She gave fight. She is the daughter of Tars Thark."

The killer Predator released Sola abruptly. "I want the ooman."

The old leader ignored the unwise young demand. "Your subordinate failed to capture them by dying. I'm offering you as an ally, this female. You accept or leave with empty hands." His tone clearly showing, the end of the argument.

The leader looked down at Sola. "Next hunt, i will be the one to take the ooman."

"What makes you think, you will hunt this particular ooman?"

He angrily motioned to the rest of his clan to take off as two Yautja took Sola away."Why would she bother to risk her life for a Thark? I'm sure she will be dropped again, for your clan's thrill."

"Vor'merkta, where's Tichinde and the ooman?"The elder asked, watching the dark clouds approaching their location.

"On their way."

"Having a rapist on board complicates our hunt for females_." _Bakir spoke.

"Tichinde is the only Yautja from our clan and our allies who can understand and speak perfectly the ooman and Tharks language. His obsession with them only concerns him."Bhu'ja signalized to everyone to retreat to the spaceship.

"But if he continues to feed that fixation, we will never get enough females to study. He will always take them away." Bakir protested.

"Pup."Bhu'ja barked. "All outcasts clans, possesses rules. My clan and others adopted the ranking status and you are still a Youngblood. "He paused, making sure everyone was listening." Tichinde is feared and a respected former elite. Yet if he does something wrong, he receives punishment like you or any other one here."

He puffed his chest, his scars showing the menacing healed white skin. "You need to clear something between you two, challenge him."His eyes followed the submissive Bakir. "He was here before you. Respect that."

"My apologies great elder. The ooman appears to possess good DNA."

"That's Guan's job to study. You give him the samples you collected."

"Sei-i, leader." (Yes) Bakir lowered his head, waiting for Bhu'ja to pass by him.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Vor'merkta warned with crystal amusement slapping Bakir in the face.

The Youngblood hissed. He could be easily killed, if he messes around with Tichinde and Vor'merkta. He's here to show them that he fears no-one and he deserves a place and a good rank in this clan.

**…**

Inside the ship, each one scattered. They have lost so much time fooling around hunting puny females. But it was for a good cause. Soon they would return to their motherhship and present the chosen females and the failed ones for special experiments.

But a particular one, called too much attention. And to become popular, all the female has to do is to spark Tichinde's interest.

Well.

Just to be a female is enough.

"Where have you been? I'm tired of being called because of you."

"Brother, i had to take my time." A tone of mockery greeted Vor'merkta. "Chiva is important and takes time."

Vor'merkta stood in the entrance of the ship, watching Tichinde, leaving a trail of water. Each time they returned to the motherhship, Tichinde always got into fights. And his fights always ended up with death. Were elders or Youngbloods.

* * *

**Lab**

"Where have you been?" Bhu'ja asked. His mandibles twitching in anger.

"Don't worry, great Elder. She's alive." He gently placed her on top of the table.

"A broken wrist and his mark on her shoulder." Guan examined her. Grabbing a needle and injecting something on her neck. "Hurting them can damage their cells. I can inject her with something that does not correspond with her body. Not all oomans react at the same way."

"You studied their anatomy. This is a suckling's play for you." Guan glanced at Tichinde while undressing the female woman.

"Enough, Tichinde." Bhu'ja barked. "We could have been in conflict with our allies."

"Sire, they wouldn't dare to face you. This female has proven herself worthy. It will be good to see some fight." He spoke, immediately regretting calling him, his long lost memorable name.

"You can do whatever you want with them only if they have no use to us."

"Sei-i, Elder Bhu'ja." Tichinde brought his hand to his chest and bowed.

"Dismissed." He ordered, watching one of his lasts pure offspring leaving.

"You do realize, he will not follow that order? Tichinde is….Tichinde." Guan finished bandaging, Namid's wrist. "He made himself into that."

Bhu'ja took a closer look at the ooman's features. "He's no longer my suckling. Only a clan member, whom i can kill if he challenges or goes against me."

"A value member thou."

"Sei-i." Bhu'ja grabbed a light fur and covered Namid while Guan tied her to the bed.

"I need Bakir's assistance. I will send you the reports, when i'm done."

Bhu'ja gave him a short nod and left his right hand to take care the ooman. He has to administrate new rules and demand extra intense train for everyone. When they arrive, more complications and acusations will pop up.

* * *

**A/N**: A GREAT thank you for atiketook, writemoresoon and Karen for your reviews 3

To the followers and favorites 3

And for KAT9030 for putting me on your list. You are actually the first one to do it 3 :')

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL!

**Yautja's translations**

**Sei-i- **Yes

**Sire**\- Father

**Sucklings-** What they call to their babies.

**Na'tauk yeyin Lou-dte **-Salute brave human

**Combi-stick**\- Spear

**Dhi'rauta dekna**\- cunning eyes

**L'uij'bpe mei'hswe**\- crazy brother

**Dia'shui**\- Yautja musk

**Yenyin San'ja**\- Brave warrior

**Ooman**\- Human

**Lou-dte-** A crawler robot, deposits facehugger eggs. Also a slur for females, translating to "Child-makers."


	4. Chapter f4r

**Chapter f4r:** Capture

* * *

An intense light pierced her eyes, making them blink lunaticly. Her limbs trapped and her weary body had better days. Moving her writs, Namid tried to perceive where she was and what was exactly happening.

"Ugh." She twisted her wrists and legs weakly. The numbness, making it hard to know, if she was moving or not. "I can't move." She laid her head down and blinked again.

"Do not move ooman." Guan ordered.

"You fuckers." She said, moving her head from side to side. Dizziness starting to get stronger.

"Grab this." Guan gave Bakir the kit and uncovered a drugged Namid. "We will start the cleaning procedure."

Bakir stood in front of the table, eyes completely fixed on her. A strong whiff of a recently mated female travelled from his head to toe. He looked like a pup watching something, he wasn't supposed to.

The scent of the Yautja musk possessed two components. The sweet smell used to attract females and the spicy one, to trigger their arousal and aggressiveness. In addition, to show hostility towards other males, that scent evolved to a stinging acerbic odor.

"Pup." Guan barked, pushing, Namid's leg apart. The musk turning stronger. "Pay attention."

Waking from his trance, Bakir quickly composed himself. The female mumbling unclear words, he believed to be curses.

Guan brought an iron claw that resembled a forceps and gradually began to open her entrance. "Tube."

The Youngblood watched the healer wash the evidence of Tichinde's seed. The female starting to twitch in discomfort.

"Should it be administrated now?" He asked, his eyes traveling to the table full of body fluids.

Sharing a glance at Bakir, Guan answered harshly. "That is given at the beginning. It has the purpose to clean the insides and stop the process of fecundation. Here, take a hold of her leg."

Namid started to sweat, sickness rising in her throat and a strong smell of antiseptic burning her lungs.

The Youngblood watched as Guan sprayed her insides with a natural medicine derived from one of the most commonly used fruits in the development to soften the interior of the newly born cloned females, the Naxa. "At least he did not fully break in. You can let go." He ordered, putting the tools aside and moving to her face.

Bakir took a step behind, tearing his eyes off the female's body. Curiosity and desire betraying his presence.

"Tempting isn't she?" Guan moved some hair locks off her face and checked if she had bad teeth. "Prey turns out to be more resistant than our own females." The old healer moved to her shoulder, stitched the wounds, rubbed a balm and bandaged her. "Some clans already replaced their own females."

"Prey as mates. Paya will not tolerate such thing. We should continue with our researches and find a solution." He stated, feeling disturbed by that mere thought.

"You're not the one deciding that naïve pup."Guan showered her. Carefully to not wet the bandages, waiting for the medicine flow from the inside out.

Once she was ready, Bakir slowly untied her and took her to a bed. Her body was mild, compared with this now cloned Yautja's. The skin was smooth and this kind of hair was slick as well as unappealing.

" This becomes increasingly stressful when Tichinde does something like this. By the way, you will become a healer." Guan pushed him aside and locked the compartment.

"What?" He asked, irritation rising by that simple implication. "I didn't come here to wash his toys."

Guan casually spoke to the angered Youngblood. "You have to start from the bottom like everyone else. This feud with Tichinde must end. For correct operation, we have to work together and accept the differences between us. This work will be very rewarding to you." He watched the fluffy bed embrace her body. " You will have some merit than others and you'll be able to rise in rank straightforwardly, if you put some effort on it."

Clutching his hands, Bakir shook his head. "Subject myself to such humiliation? No."

"Think wisely. Bhu'ja will not be tolerant with disobedience. If you want to stay, accept this offer. Everyone did something that embarrassed themselves, even Tichinde." Guan placed a hand on Bakir's shoulder. "This is a test too. Honor our own ways and you will be rewarded."

* * *

**Training ground **

A body crashed violently against the wall, a defiant roar echoed through the metal walls. Slowly Trabuu rose to his feet and hissed to his opponent. Blood dripping from his shoulder, he attacked.

Bhu'ja dodged the attack easily, tossing him to the ground. He stood over him and punched his face.

Jumping to the arena, Vor'merkta roared. The elder hissed to his challenger and grabbed a Combi-stick.

The two clashed, making sparks dance around them. Experience against brutal force. Vor'merkta used the sharp tip of his weapon and scratched the abdomen of his leader.

When these warriors see blood from their opponent they already think he's ready to be taken down. They don't think the possibility of being a trap.

Bhu'ja allowed his opponent to make the first mistake. Vor'merkta spun around, leaving an opening for him. He fell on the floor and made it on time to block the aggressive strike.

Bhu'ja rotated and with his weapon, threw Trabuu over Vor'merkta. The two warriors quickly got up and hissed. Guan at the doorway motioned for his attention.

With one small gesture, Bhu'ja ordered them to continue the spar, and walked to Guan. Blood oozing down his rough skin."You were supposed to send me the reports not to come here."

"The ooman is resting. She must recover first, and then i will start with the exams. I spoke with Bakir."

Bhu'ja waited fixed on his healer. "His reaction?"

"He wasn't happy, but accepted."

"He doesn't have much of a choice either." Bhu'ja walked side by side with Guan. "He first has to pass his Chiva, and prove he's worth between us. Just then you can give him the mechanism."

* * *

**Lab**

Opening her eyes, the human female found herself resting on a bed. Her hair and body were soggy. She turned her head to the side and saw a blurry figure.

Gradually this same figure began to take shape and features. Alarmed, she leaned against the wall. A strong, sharp pain hit her inside making her bend over and wince loudly.

She gasped sharply, when her body possessed no clothes. Trying to grab the furs to cover her body, Namid narrowed her eyes at the creature.

Bakir stood with his arms resting on his sides, studying her. His round eyes trying to decipher this ooman. Guess he's not that brave near the females.

"Where the fuck, you are looking at?" She clutched onto the furs, her voice weak but vicious.

"Answer me." She ordered. "HEY." She punched the glass, startling him. She expected him to hiss or roar, but he continued looking at her. Like he was seeing for the very first time a human being.

"Once i get out of here, i will castrate you, make you swallow your dick and watch you DIE." She spit in the glass.

He did not budge, instead he blinked. What?

"_She is threatening you._" Bhu'ja stood at the door. The Youngblood greeted him with a bow. "_I have heard you accepted Guan's proposal." _He made his way to Namid and bent down to her eye level.

She sat there on the bed, and hit the glass again. "Bitch."

Guan growled._ "_Wrist injured. Stop it."

Cocking his head to the side, Bhu'ja tapped the glass with the point of his dark purple nails. As predicted, she spat again. "Dead. You're dead."

"_She looks fine._"

"_Tired and confused. Not fine." _Guan grabbed some bandages and stitches.

_"Do you oppose to your new contribute to the clan as the healer apprentice?" _ Bhu'ja locked his expressionless brown eyes with the infuriated female.

_"No, great elder."_

_"You sure?" _ He turned around, his short dreadlocks touching his jaw.

"_I must defend the clan's interests and find my place here, between you." _Bakir said complelty submissive.

"_Tichinde will be your master to your Chiva's journey._" He gratefully accepted Guan's medical items.

"_I will try my best to make it work and challenge him whenever is needed." _He bowed.

Namid leaned against the wall and kicked the glass. "WHERE IS SOLA?"

Bhu'ja and Guan shared a few words between them and then the elder left. "Ooman, halt." The healer motioned with his hand. "Rest to be treated."

She spoke soundless words." Fuck you."

"_Bakir._" Guan called. _"You will be responsible for her care and learn the basic procedures."_

_"Taking care? Can't i just put her with the others?"_ He followed Guan.

"No. "Guan looked at the scared human and pressed a button. Dark purple gas filled up her compartment."She will serve you as a test to your abilities and restraint." He waited for the gas to dissipate and brought her to the exam table.

The young Yautja spoke deadly serious. "No harm will come to her. "

"You did not complete your Chiva, which means you don't have the right to mate. That's what i meant. Letting an unmated male take care of a prime female is doubtful."

"I don't have intentions to mate with a female from a different kind. I rather wait."

Guan rumbled in amusement. "Wait? Do you really think we are close to know, how to solve this disgraceful outbreak?"

…

"Bakir….Many here have taken unusual females. That is no shame. To breed is one thing and to ease yourself, is another. Nowadays, the right to mate has evolved into an obsession deathmatch." Guan cleaned the human's forehead and grabbed her arm. "Not everyone will have that luxury. Only high rank males will have our females."

"And about the challenges?"

"That courtesy have died a long time ago. They will kill you on the spot."

Bakir lowered his head, outraged by that unfair decision."If i find a female?" He saw the healer bring the syringe to her arm.

"They will take her away from you." Guan gave him the blood sample.

"So, how do those with lower ranks, manage to reproduce?"

"Like i said before." The healer wrapped Namid's lower body with bandages. "Some already took females from different species and others simply mate without anyone knowing it."

* * *

**A few days later**

"So," Leaning against the wall with a few strands of hair over her face and one arm resting on a knee, she looked him up and down. "You will be my permanent babysitter from now on?"

Bakir prepared his exam table, completely ignoring the annoying ooman. It took him a while to memorize all the ooman tools. He wished to drug her, so he could avoid her attacks. He almost lost an eye on his first exam. Having a scar to prove it.

After what seemed an eternity, she finally looked at him. Her prison compartment was already open, and he waited for her beside the exam table.

Not moving, she caught his round yellow eyes staring back at her. His tusks rubbing between each other leisurely. "Dha-viath ooman." (Disaster, human.) He called, tapping on the table.

Smiling ghostly, Namid gave him the middle finger.

Tilting his head, Bakir blinked. He looked at his hand, twitched his long fingers and did the exact same gesture to her. "Na'tauk?" (Salute?)

Namid snorted with a chuckle. "You look retarded."

The Youngblood allowed his hands to rest at his sides and blinked. "Iu ook tartet."

Crossing her legs, she showed him her palms. "Want to learn some human vocabulary?"

Seeing as he did not understand, Namid covered her breasts with her hair and walked up to him, his tall figure taking a step back. "Repeat after me." She motioned to her lips. "Fuck."

Cocking his head from side to side, Bakir leaned a bit forward. "Fck." This sounds familiar.

"Close enough." She arched an eyebrow. "Now say, dick."

"Dk."

"Hummm, shit."

Taken back, he blinked. Was she teaching him swearwords? Because one thing he knows, the word Shit is C'jit in his language. That is the only word he knows in ooman language. Is Fuck….Pauk?

Growling, he flared his mandibles. "C'jit ooman." (Shitty human.)

Laughing, Namid retreated to her bed. "I knew you would understand. At least this kind of things."

"Bpi'de." (Enough).

"You're too coward to do something." The stubborn human, climbed up the bed and took her previous position. Her prison closing smoothly behind her.

Bakir growled loudly he had the urge to snap her neck. "Ooman, cohme."

She grimaced, sensing fluids tainting her lower bandages. Taking a sneak peek under the furs, she saw blood and a doughy yellow color forming between her legs. "Holy shit."

"_Why isn't the ooman being examined?_" Guan stood at the door, looking at her. Not giving him time to answer, he walked to her compartment. "Good sign. Clean and healing."

Lifting her head, she punched the glass. "Fuck you. This is period not cleaning. You did something to cause this yellow infection on me."

"Cleaning."

"Period."

"Clean, ooman. Good for your system."

Gritting her teeth, Namid felt every vein in her body pumping with wrath. "What do you-? HEY! Don't you walk away from me."

"_Better wait for her to fall asleep._"

"_Isn't better to clean her now?_"

"_The emotional signs she is manifesting are overloading her nerves. It may cause an internal bleeding and infect her cells with the product i injected._" Sharing a glance at her, Guan caught the intense blazing stare she gave him. _"Her body has to expel the chemicals naturally. We cannot make her fall asleep with more gas."_

Bakir removed his eyes off her and focused on the impatient healer._"I have the results of the blood samples you took…..It was a bit diffi-!"_

_"Give it to me." _ He demanded.

"_Do you need-!_"

"_Go."Guan said rudely. " Tichinde will soon take you to your Chiva. This latest testes served to explore a little bit of your patient and memory. Dismissed."_

* * *

**A/N**\- Thank you so much for you kind reviews, fav and followers. The motivation rises when i know, you people are here to read my work. Special thanks to JigokuShoujosRevenge, PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu, write more soon, DiamondDi and atiketook. AND of course the anonymous readers.

I really hope this wasn't confused. Thank you so much!

**Yautja translations**

**Ooman**\- Human

**Paya**\- Godness

**Na'tauk-** Salute

**Dha-viath**\- Disaster

**Pauk**\- Fuck

**C'jit**\- Shit

**Bpi'de-** Enough/End


	5. Chapter fiv5

**Chapter fiv5**: Nightmares

* * *

"_Focus._" Namid punched her accomplice in the shoulder.

"_Sorry_." He cleaned his nose.

_"Remember, we only have a few seconds to do this. You take the kid and i will go to his parents."_

"_Yes." _He nodded, trying to disguise the nervousness.

_"Listen newbie, if you fail, i will shoot you in the head."_Without any delay, both covered their faces and moved silently to the house.

Making sure, the whole neighborhood was asleep, Alex asked her insecure._ "Do i have to shoot?"_ The nerves rising.

She spoke between gritted teeth, a strong desire to kick him in the balls._ "Focus on the fucking job."_

Suddenly the front light illuminated them both._ "Back off, back off_." she whispered harshly.

Reopening her eyes, the light greeted her sight with a disturbing shadow. "Little Sain'ja."

She punched the air in panic, losing her breath. "NO." Her body sweating like a cascade and her eyes searching the room for the cause of her distress. "_You fucker_."She broke from pure horror to silence.

The lab had no one but her. Her fluffy prison opened with a tray of watery orange food on top of the furs. And the antiseptic smell stronger than the last time.

Looking down at her body, she noted, he had changed her and her breasts were freely at show for the entertainment of anyone who walked in. Waves of shame punched her right in the face.

No respect at all.

Trying to find anything to cover her body, Namid found nothing than her previous dirty bandages. "Ah shit."

**...**

Wandering through the alien spaceship can even be a bad idea, but Sola has to be here. What is the probability to find her?

0 to 2%.

But there's always a chance. Right?

A sharp hissing sound whispered from minute to minute, the hot air plagued her lungs and the slight fog erased her feet. Just like in the movies.

Moving silently, she felt the ship flutter through her very soul. Small sounds began to establish with distinction. Grotesque clicks and growls oscillated with her heart, whom was ready to escape from her throat.

Parts of the walls adorned with strange symbols and the dim lights emphasizing her coat of sweat. Turning into a corner, the light of an open door, reached the middle of the wall she was using as assistance.

Crouching down, the young human made her way up beside the door, using her hands as a guide, so she would not stumble in the many tubes scattered across the floor.

Just a peek in microseconds has been enough to see a huge bastard with his back turned on her. Leaning back against the wall, Namid closed her eyes and gently squeezed her throat. The strong pounding overpowered her hearing and touch. '_Shit, shit, shit._'

'_Give me a fucking break._' Peeking once more, she felt all the hair on her body standing up.

Large portions of blood and organs were in huge flasks. Young women and Tharks rested inside compartments and others completely open from the chest to the genital area.

The atmosphere became mute and satanic. She no longer heard hissing or felt her heart beat. She was frozen.

The freak show displayed before her, washed the remains of her consciousness. The smell of blood and putrefied body remains admirably did not make her vomit. She rested half of her face against the structure of the metal door. Like a child watching parents arguing.

Her green orbs followed his huge clawed hands, playing around with the stomach of a human female. Long brownish sharp dreadlocks tickling his honey colored waist, his muscles evenly distributed and a dragon like mask with four horns came up to half of his head and the lateral areas of his chin.

'_God_.' All these years, she had never believed in God, angels and saints. Now, she is mentally asking for help. '_Don't let her be here.'_

Taking her previous position, Namid focused her stare on the white fog. Could this be worse than her past actions?

Maybe or maybe not.

Shaking those thoughts off, she nimbly moved to the other side. The sound of tools and that disturbing sticky sound rang her ear like annoying perfect neighbors who try to welcome everyone in the community.

Walking back to an uncertain fate, Namid convinced herself she would eventually find someone to help her in that place. Her eyes betrayed fear and discomfort.

So much shit she had done in her life, how could she be prepared to face anything for someone who is not from the same species as her?

Sola saved her life, and she retributed with Sola being taken away.

She stopped when her hand touched something rough with holes. Lifting her isolated gaze, she saw a wide macabre collection of various kinds of unknown skulls adorning the yellowish walls, displayed as trophies.

The longer she walked down that incredulous path, more skulls she found. And each one turning into very familiar ones. Rhinos, elephants, crocodiles, felines, humans and tharks.

Jesus.

Her eyes marched up to the ceiling, to a huge dinosaur skull. Stopping and looking at where she had come, the wall of the opposite side was also full of those.

A strong hiss, but this time did not come from the tubes expelling pressured air. Turning around, the human found herself in front of an opened door.

Darkness engulfing the surroundings of a hexagonally shaped light in the middle of the room. The temperature suddenly turning colder. Something bewitching invited her inside.

Entering, Namid gradually walked silently to the border of the light. Her heart pounded quietly, her skin sweated coldly and her feet trembled. Looking around, the sharp hiss brought again that mute atmosphere.

Water droplets stained the floor, shining cracks dazzled in the dark, when suddenly something huge and black attacked her. She hit the ground with a giant yell. The creature stopped before her very eyes with an inner elastic mouth, rubbing the small teeth on her nose.

"_Fuck_." She whispered, her legs tucked to the chest with the hands resting on her sides and her eyes wide open. The creature was pushed back with a strong yank. It fell on its sides, wiggling and screaming.A leash wrapped around on its tail and neck.

Coming from the darkness, another bastard acknowledged her. He pulled the creature again, encircling both leashes on each wrist. He focused solemnly on her.

Glancing to the creature's captor, Namid felt her hatred rising with no end. "SON OF A BITCH." She screamed, furious, waving her hands. An unwisely move to her breasts.

Cocking his head to the right side, the Yautja, gave an amused growl. A half-naked female, seeing for the first time a Kainde amedha. (Hard meat), and takes her time to revile him instead of feeling fear…This must be Tichinde's fresh plaything.

He watched her calling all types of human names, dancing around in ferocity and hatred. "Ooman, dtai'kai-dte, h'ka-se."(Human, Fight now.) He then released the creature, who charged with an incredible speed.

"Fuck." She squeaked and ran to the border of the light marks. "When I get my hands on you, you're fucked." She spat, trying to slither like a snake from the creature's attacks.

He kicked a stick to her feet and watched her clumsily trying to get it. He tugged the creature, whom even without eyes, followed her movements. It hissed again, digging its claws on the floor, trying to gather impulse of attack.

Namid took a defensive stance, her eyes having nothing than to avoid and attack certain targets. Height and strength do not compare to the intelligence.

Smart but foolish.

The creature attacked. She jumped back, and scratched the creature's chest at the same time it threw her to the ground with an effortlessness slap.

Wide eye she got up and crawled away quickly. The throbbing pain still crushing her nerve cells. "Acid? You fucking mooncalf."

Long brawny arms crushed her against a searing body. She struggled violently to get herself free. The creature running towards her and then pulled back with strong yanks. "NO."

An ailing daunting voice cracked her precious bones one by one. "Nain-dsintja-de." (The Perfect wins.)

"NO." She despairingly barked while squirming excruciatingly. Her whole body being tattooed with her captor jagged skin. He submitted a penetrating exhilarating guffaw.

"Yeyin little Sain'ja." (Brave warrior.) " Some time had passed since our little rendezvous." Tichinde kept her under his strong hold. She gave no sign of giving up, getting panicked more and more. "J'adore quand vous êtes agressif." (I love when you're aggressive.)

She used her feet to hurt him in the ankles and her head to bite his unreachable arms. "LET ME GO."

"You fight so well." He cocked his head to the side, trying to trap her lively head under his chin. "Truly a spirited Lou-dte." (Child-maker.)

"Kiande ooman." (Hard human). Trabuu, admitted, stringing the reins of the creature on two metal rings on the floor.

With a twitch of his head, Tichinde commanded Trabuu to grab Namid by her legs. With one arm under her neck and the other beneath the breasts, he swirled and placed her on the floor.

A sturdy knee, kept her in her place, his long bejeweled dreadlocks tickling and that horrific creature mask, obscuring her light.

His long fingers grasped shrewdly her face. "Shush now." Trying to looking down, she saw the one controlling the creature holding her legs down, watching.

Tichinde pleasantly passed his hand on her forehead, tenderly pulling away her hair from her face. "You are worthy, Child-maker."

Her chest rose and fell with hasty panic movements, eyes burning with rage and his hand deliberately crawling down to her breasts. Then he looked ahead of him.

Tension starting to augment. The intense sweet smell with spicy flavor she had the displeasure to witness on the first time, started to evolve into a stinging uncomfortable acerbic odor.

A vibrating aggressive growl came from her captor's chest, sending tremors to her ribcage. "S'yui-de pup." (Bastard/Son of a Bitch.) He barked in a wild, agitated way.

Bakir stood in the doorway, clutching his fists outraged with his "supposed" master. Without warning, Tichinde rose and yield a huge roar. The strong gesture echoing across the walls.

The youngblood was prepared to reply, when another yautja appeared beside him. He had never seen him aboard the ship.

He was more muscular, with bulkier armor that covered most of his body. The silhouette constituted by wider shoulders, narrower waist and a smaller head. And the mask, still bore the former clan's symbol upon the forehead.

He followed him with his eyes, watching and taking a step aside. Tichinde assumed a peaceful posture, but his scent completely denounced the opposite.

"Bpi-de." (Enough) Bhu'ja commanded, his strong authoritarian voice, striking each area of his whole domain.

"Ooman." Guan hurriedly pushed Bakir aside to grab the female. He paused, looking Tichinde that focused his eyes sternly on the new member of the clan. "Come." He grabbed both her wrists, preventing her from reaching and hit anyone near her.

She was dragged away to the leader. Tichinde's tall figure decorating the place like a statue and the bastard who grabbed her legs withdrew himself to the creature that hissed in hostility.

Bhu'ja took Namid by the upper arm, yanking her in the process. "Ar'noh-dwa dh-arn ei'thah zes'rin-dta Chiva." (Find me before you go to the Chiva.) The leader commanded, before making his leave.

* * *

**A/N**\- Hello. I want to thank everyone who's been taking time to follow, read, fav and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. I wouldn't have any motivation to continue if it weren't for all of you.

I'm sorry if i'm not writing the names here, like i always do. I recently lost someone very close from my family. I'm feeling extremely depressed with all of this.

I'm sorry.

Thank you so much.

* * *

**Yautja translations**:

**Kainde amedha**\- Hard meat

**Ooman, dtai'kai-dte, h'ka-se**-Human, Fight now

**Nain-dsintja-de- **The Perfect wins.

**Lou-dte-** Child-maker

**Kiande Ooman**\- Hard human

**Ar'noh-dwa dh-arn ei'thah zes'rin-dta Chiva**\- Find me before you go to the Chiva.


	6. Chapter si6

**Chapter si6:** Vk'leita

* * *

Finally reaching the motherhship, the Yautja group led by Bhu'ja, was ready to deliver its hunt. Blindfolded and unable to move, Namid was being carried in a capsule. The filters of her prison made her feel a strong mixture of smells and temperature of a completely different world ready to slap her right in the face. "Sechar-thur Pyode Lou-dte." (Seven soft child-makers) Bhu'ja checked hurriedly on his wrist gauntlet. "Qachr-thur Pyode ooman Syra'yte ek Oichr Thark Syra'yte."(Four soft human heads and eight Thark heads.)

A limping medic approached the elder with two younger appendices and one aseigan. He was dressed with a plain long dark green sleeve tunic that covered his feet."Na'tauk Bhu'ja." He saluted receiving a nod as a greeting. "Tichinde?"

"He's out." The elder responded as he watched the medic.

"Very well, it appears that we will not have a show and everything will go smoothly this time."

Without comment, Bhu'ja turned his attention to Namid. "Har'jon, this ooman needs to rest apart of other females. She has not proved to be helpful to us yet. "

The medic inspected the ooman inside the capsule from all angles. "Tichinde's work?"

"Your conclusion is correct."

"And what will happen when he arrives? The superiors made a specific order to not allow any other male near the females and my lab aside them. The lacking of females is turning everyone in primitive beings."

"Do not worry. He will not invade your establishment like last time. They have requested my presence and i'm going to meet them now." The Elder assured. "Guan will put you a pair of this ooman's records." The elder gestured to his warriors to escort the females. "I will see you later."

"Farewell, Elder Bhu'ja."

* * *

"One, two, six… nine, four…. Urg." Namid growled angrily, punching her head. "What's wrong with me?" She looked up to the small camera that didn't go unseen in that idiotically large room. "GIVING SOME FUCKING CLOTHES."

In a separate room, Har'jon watched Namid while one of his apprentices compared the DNA of a healthy human to her. "Mammary glands?"

"The drug is dissipating, but her vaginal walls need to be clean, and her hormonal status is stable, for now."

"Send her a trail of food and some coverings. We will wait until she falls asleep, then we can change-!" The door of the lab suddenly opened and Har'jon quickly made his way to the intruder. "Honorable Vk'leita." He nodded in a shaky way. "The news spread that your sire has finally guaranteed you a spacecraft." He submissively spoke, trying to prevent the yautja to enter.

The short young Yautja that could be easily mistaken by a female puffed his chest with arrogant pride. His untouched adolescent features were not one bit intimidating. "True….Finally, he authorized me to explore other worlds and start my own…hunt." Vk'leita said, looking curiously at both sides of Har'jon's lab.

"I've been your sire follower since he killed his first serpent. And like your grandsire and sire, you have to prove to all those around you, you deserve to succeed the leadership of our clan."

"Medic." The short Yautja barked outraged, giving him his full attention. "You don't have to tell me what expects me. I know exactly what burden i must carry."

"My apologies, honorable Vk'leita. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Har'jon bowed.

"Such inappropriate behavior coming from a medic of your status." Vk'leita accused. "Where is my medical kit?"

"I have commanded an aseigan to deliver it to your quarters."

"Are you telling me that i made all this way for nothing? How dare you?"

"My apologies. I'm just doing what counselor Nat'Ka'Pu ordered me to. No males are allowed to enter this lab and female areas without permission." Har'jon nervously rubbed his hands together.

"I am not an _ordinary_ warrior you find every day. If i'm going to lead this clan, i must know each corner of this motherhship, medic." Vk'leita pushed Har'jon, causing the old medic hit on a nearby table. "Are you going to report me to my sire?"

"Honorable Vk'leita." Har'jon limped his way to the monitors. "I'm not depriving you of your right to explore my lab, but counselor Nat'Ka'Pu made it very clear that he wishes no male in the female area."

As expected, the old Har'jon waited for the arrogant seed of their clan leader to start the demonstration of a privileged pup power, but when he noticed it, Vk'leita was staring at the monitor behind him. "Is that a female?"

"Honorable Vk'leita is better for you to leave."

Pushing the old medic aside, Vk'leita leaned over to the monitor, narrowed his eyes and surveyed what he suspected to be a female. Pointing a finger and sharing glances between Har'jon and Namid, Vk'leita asked again. "This is a female, right?"

Har'jon inhaled unobtrusively. "It's a ooman female on exams. She's a little ill, so we are trying to repair her so she can join the others."

"Hum." Vk'leita said, mainly focused on her breasts than the medic's words. "Is she at least fertile? It is getting difficult to sustain such treatments for these foreign females. I didn't know they had mammary glands, so weird."

"We have to do what it takes to help our kind to stay at the top, honorable Vk'leita." Har'jon moved away from the unripe male. "It is better for you to return. This female medical record must be sent to the secretariat as soon as possible."

"Open the door." Vk'leita ordered, turning to face the old medic.

"Honorable Vk'leita, I'm afraid I cannot do as you demanded. This is pure disobedience to Nat'Ka'Pu's orders." The old medic anxiously warned.

Losing his patience, Vk'leita grabbed one of Har'jon's appendices that willingly allowed himself to be grabbed. "Your actions will have severe repercussions."

…

Famous for being a spoiled little pup with no patience, Vk'leita pulled the apprentice around and made a superficial cut on the back, receiving a shriek of pain. "Like this one, there are many. Don't test my patience." Ready to grab the young apprentice again, Vk'leita stopped at the sound of the door opening. "Your insolence will be paid in the future, Har'jon."

Inside, he saw the human female crouched in a corner, with both arms crossed on her knees and her head resting on it. He slowly approached and stood a few feet away from her. He cocked his head from side to side, waiting for her to acknowledge him as he extended his mandibles huffing the air she was exuding. So this is how ooman females smell? Yuck. "Ooman." He called defiant. "Yeyin sain'ja Vk'leita." He tapped his chest. (Brave warrior Vk'leita.)

Namid looked at him but returned to the same position. She felt her insides dirty and the last thing she wanted right now was another horny creature near her. "Leave me alone, please." She quietly said.

Vk'leita walked around Namid and crouched next to her. "Ooman, na'tauk." (Salute human). "Ooman." He touched her elbow. "Na'tauk."

Slapping his hand, Namid covered her breasts with her arm and moved away. "Leave me the fuck alone."

He clicked his mandibles and gestured with his both hands to her then to his chest. "Mei-jadhi." (Sister) "Yeyin sain'ja Vk'leita." (Brave warrior Vk'leita)

Her calm composure started to vanish, giving it place to her natural aggressive nature. Since her scent was blended with medicine, Vk'leita stood unaware of what exactly was occurring at that moment. "Stay away." She spat angrily. "Monster."

Grabbing the young, immature warrior's arm, Har'jon quickly pulled him back to the monitoring room. "I apologize, honorable Vk'leita. The ooman is showing signs of exaltation and this can corrupt her body's healing process."

In a thoughtful state, Vk'leita was silent for moments until he abruptly pushed Har'jon. "Take your hands off me."

Har'jon gestured with his hand to both his apprentices, his eyes following the long floating dreadlocks of Vk'leita, disappearing by the door. "Procedure with the treatments. And….not a word about this."

* * *

Cheering screams could be heard outside the females' quarters. Two different females fought, surrounded by others. One of them held the other on the ground, with two small arms on the other's wrists while the other two arms hit her victim in the face.

Punch.

Punch.

Blood.

Punch.

Spit.

Punch.

"You stupid bitch." Namid was able to kick her attacker in the face. As her attacker fell, she grabbed Namid's leg and pulled her on top of her. They started to slap and punch each other. Being smaller and weaker, Namid still didn't let the other think that she could have a chance to win.

"BPI-DE."(Enough) A belligerent voice ran though the female's quarters at the same time; Namid was quickly pulled off of Sarkoja. The Thark female got up and quickly retreated to other females that embraced her with open arms. "Ooman." The keeper responsible for maintaining the order between them, rattled the young human.

"She started it." Sarkoja accused, as some females of the same species as her, cleaned Namid's blood from her shoulder.

Without any words, the keeper took Namid to Har'jon who on the other side, sighed deeply when spotted her. A few weeks after her full recovery and have given a positive DNA to the Yautja, Namid was put with other females and shortly after that, her visits to Har'jon's lab became frequent. "Ooman." He muttered, inspecting her face only to have his hand slapped away.

She moved to one of the surgical tables, took a fresh cloth and began to clean her face. "I've told you a dozen of times, it's a bad idea to put so many "girls" piled up."

Har'jon got closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder." I have guest to put you guidance. " He gestured to another keeper to let the visitor come in. "Be good."

"Child-maker."

"YOU."The human spat in anger, narrowing her eyes at Har'jon, who was clearly privy of what had happened between them.

"Child-maker, i'm here only because Har'jon requested me to." Tichinde said, not taking a single step towards her. His creepy serpent's mask hissing at her.

"Monsters like you never have a clean intention." She accused.

"I can assure you, Child-maker. I will not cause you any pain."

"Liar."

"….Har'Jon requested me to tell you the rules of how the things work around here." Tichinde spoke, as nothing had happened between them. "First the Thark you constantly fight is a dominant female or what we call it here, a Matriach. You have a lower position compared to her, so you must give her the respect she demands. Second, highly offenses towards her will have a severe punishment. And third, whatever she requests you to do something, your obligation is to do it without contesting. "

She? Bend to that weirdo? "I will break her tusks and shove it right up on your ass. I'm not going to fucking obey that bitch or any of you. If she didn't insult me and Sola that YOU took away, i would have been on my fucking corner."

"Then, we have a problem, Child-maker." Tichinde said, solemnly focused on her. "These rules are for your own good."

"The fuck they are."

"L'uij-bpe lou-dte." (Crazy Child-maker.) Tichinde murmured, motioning to the keeper to bring Sarkoja. "I'm trying to fix things for you."

"You fucking rapist. How dare-! You piece of shit." Har'jon quickly grabbed Namid's arm and brought her to him. "Admit it."

"I don't have to admit nothing, stupid creature. You started to offend me and i can prove it." Sarkoja said, maintaining her place beside the elite predator. "Believe me, she was the one who started first." She spoke to Tichinde, who apparently was in a different universe.

"Fuck your dominance."

Gasping Sarkoja was going to attack Namid but was quickly yanked back to the elite. "I am the first successful female to give birth to this clan pups. I was granted their supreme title and i demand you to respect me."

"You're nothing than a slut. Whom the fuck would let these monsters procreate? You like to take it, don't you?"

"You held the same fate, but after this your head will serve as a chamber-pot." Sarkoja's jewelry angrily danced around her neck. "I will make you crave a quick death."

"Try it." Namid opened her arms and challenged. "Are you frightened to lose your position? You don't have to be afraid, if you're so tough. I'm right here."

After proving her point, Sarkoja swallowed dryly, turned around and left with the keeper. Har'jon gently pulled Namid away from Tichinde's presence and passed her to his apprentice. "You don't have to fear the Thark, Child-maker. I will speak with-!"

"I don't fear you. Why should i fear her?" She asked, being taken away with her obvious lie.

"She's just having trouble integrating. Nothing that cannot be fixed." Har'jon said, staring directly at the elite's impassive serpent mask.

"The superiors will not be happy with your work and how you're handling things here. The females are our essential. And a bungled one means already a great loss."

"Are you questioning my work, honorable Tichinde?" Har'jon squeezed his fists under his sleeves. "I was assigned to this job for my knowledge in ooman and Thark anatomy."

"I'm only concerned with the females' well-being. Tharks are more aggressive and stronger than oomans. What do you think they will do to her once they find out what she's doing?"

"What she's doing? Is this it because you didn't have an opportunity to make a show and claim her? Like you always do?" The medic tapped his wrist gauntlet, closing automatically Namid's room door.

"My females are at your care."

"You never worried about them. If you are waiting to put your claws on this ooman, you're losing your time. This female has been chosen as a mate by our leader's pup, Vk'leita."

Growling Tichinde quickly shoved Har'jon against the table and squeezed his throat. "I've captured and claimed her in the hot jungle of Tarun hunting grounds. And now she was taken by that little pup?"

"Challenge him." The medic said, his voice coming increasingly tighter as he clutched onto Tichinde's arms. "You'll get a nice reward, if you do it."

"Challenge?" The Elite released Har'jon, whom in turn grabbed his neck. "The females have developed discrimination between them. This, ooman wasn't even subjected to the treatments of yautja fertility. She cannot be put as a breeder yet. The rest of the females should be put in the breeding chambers already."

"Barun gave me no such order. We still have our females." Har'jon angrily said, moving around the table. "You relieve yourself, then you never show up to see if the mating was successful or if their pregnancy went well."

"What i do is none of your concern. I will speak with the superiors, do some challenges and you'll be back as an aseigan in no time. Your privilege as a high medic will end sooner than you think. I will take my time with you. "

"Your presence is no longer needed here, Elite Tichinde. Thank you for attending my request." Har'jon glared at the elite while rubbing his throat.

"Elite Tichinde?" The keeper appeared, looking straightly at Tichinde's decorated dreadlocks. "You should present yourself at the secretariat to report this request."

"We will end our conversation later, medic Har'jon." Tichinde pointed his finger at the limping medic before leaving with the impassive keeper.

* * *

Hours later, a mating party was taking place in the festive room heavily decorated with trophies, long tables of food, music, warriors dressed in their finest armor soaked in a lotion that highlighted the scars of their fit bodies and petite Yautja females that once ruled irresistibly the life cycle. The high counselors and the clan leader looked at his warriors, who had survived the war and arbitrators of other clans.

Vk'leita sat beside his father, murmuring about choosing a proper yautja female to breed his pups for the first time. "Tell me again, my pup." The leader asked, his educated figure looking at his warriors. "You can have all the females you want, why have you chosen an impure ooman?"

"To experience a true challenge." The adolescent warrior tapped his long dark greenish fingernails on the table, his feet did not even reach the stone floor. "This one was brought by Bhu'ja's group." His still pup eyes looking at his sire side face.

"Is not suitable for someone of your rank to try breeding with an ooman. So start picking adequate females." The young yautja clenched his mandibles, trying to not let his childish manners confront his sire. "Once you've decided, the guards will escort each of them to the chambers."

Vk'leita slowly let his hand rest on his leg and squeezed it. What is the point of having these females when there's no opportunity to fight and spilling blood? He doesn't even know how to mate. "I bet you have some of them in mind, sire." He murmured while looking down at his food. The counselors beside his sire, sharing disguised looks between them.

"That one." Barun pointed to a dark brown yautja female, who sincerely seemed to be made of porcelain. "She is resistant. And that one is pleasurable...…And that one is challenging. There are plenty with different characteristics. Go and do your job."

"I want to leave." Vk'leita said, narrowing his eyes at his sire.

"That one dancing is glamorous and has an attractive pattern." Barun slightly elbowed his pup. "Claim that one too."

Closing his eyes, Vk'leita took a small breath and left the table. As he made his way to the female, he internally was scared. These females are nothing than brainless copies with no emotions inside them. They do whatever they are told to and then at the end, it is like they have no voice to share what is occurring in their minds.

Just brainless.

The female stood in the middle of horny grown up males, as they commented, what their pups would inherit from her weak DNA. Watching Vk'leita approaching, they immediately moved to another female nearby. The young pup impolitely grabbed her hand and dragged her away with him. As they walked together, Vk'leita was cursing heavily, as the female let herself being taken without protesting. "Honorable, Vk'leita." A voice called ahead of him. "You've made your choice?"

Looking up, Vk'leita's angered features dissipated as his eyes watched Tichinde up and down. "It's embarrassing enough be aware that everyone knows about my personal life. So, i demand you to stop rubbing it on my face." His voice echoed in the hallway.

"I meant to say, you've made a good choice. She looks so thrilling."

"My sire chose her, not me."

"As a male, i must say he has a good taste. However, it's clearly you're not pleased. Why have you taken her, if you don't want her in the first place?" Tichinde asked, one hand resting on his belt while the other on his side.

"Why are you always dressed in ceremony?" Vk'leita asked, pulling the female behind him. "There's no need for that."

"Simply because i want to look good when fighting and claiming. Many others are trying to copy my style, but they will never make it. Each of us is unique, that's why history will remember the ones who realize it first."

"Never crossed my head to attempting to copy another warrior. I know I'm unique and i do not need to adorn myself for the display."

Crossing his arms, Tichinde clicked his mandibles in humor. "This is the way i am. And i have no shame to display it."

"That's admirable." Vk'leita said puffing proudly his chest. "You have a certain reputation with females and you're smooth talker."

"I appreciate that honorable Vk'leita." Tichinde nodded in enjoyment.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment. Provide me with some advices of the mating style and your talk. I will reward you with her and many others." He pushed the female to the elite.

Tichinde placed his hands on the petite female's shoulders and gratefully spoke. "I appreciate your offer. But i fight for the females and i have access to as many as i wish. However, I can provide you with tips on how to get a result of excellence. After all, you'll be our future leader one day."

Putting his hands on his hips, Vk'leita huffed thoughtfully. No one will ever dare to get in his own decisions. He's an adult now….right? Yes,….His sire made it very clear. And an adult can take responsibilities.

"The first time is unforgettable. You will not stop craving for more." Tichinde's hands elegantly slid down the female's arms. "There are many ways to mate. Didn't your sire explain that?"

"Are you going to spread the word? I can assure you, you'll regret it." The young pup snarled in challenge. "I've been taking my time to learn new things and ways to improve myself to my sire and clan. You would understand it, if you had a noble lineage like mine."

"It is no shame, honorable Vk'leita." Tichinde said, somewhat feeling amused by this pup threats. Like the oomans say, «so cute». "There is no point of threatening me. I would never do something that would go against your reputation. Actually, i had to learn everything about the cycle by myself."

"So you'll provide me with advices?"

The elite mischievous qualities started to pop up. "I've claimed an ooman female a few days ago. We have a bond together and she relies on me to look for her friend. That's one of the lessons to be learned. You have to build trust and do everything to please her even if you have to deny her a few things and later cause a bit of pain." He grabbed the female's upper arm and started to walk with her as Vk'leita unconsciously followed him. "You have always to prove to be dominant, caring, powerful and a good provider. These species are not yautja, so remember to be very patient. The female mind is a mystery and you have to take your time to put the pieces together. And each of them has different personalities, qualities and problems."

"So i have to prove her all those things?" The young pup asked, exposing his full interest to Tichinde.

"Trust is one of the hardest things you have to win. We took them away from their home; they are scared and hate us. So when a dominant male from a different world with the qualities they desperate look in their failed male counterparts, confronts them and shows what he's capable of, they will have their interest sparkled in no time."

"It seems tiring."

"Frustrating actually." The elite placed the female between them. "They can do things that even our great females couldn't do. Once you've learned your lessons and practices, you will see how gratifying it is."

"How long it took you to learn all this? The language, the customs. How can you distinguish each one? How do you know they will not reject you? Are they really enjoyable as others say ?"

"All you have to do is to have patience and observe. Right now, breed this female. She will be a good start for you. If you can control your urges, you will mate successfully any female."

"I want a ooman."

"A ooman cannot unfortunately be your first female. You have to practice with this yautja before you move to a more variety of females. Your sire will not be happy to know this and if you want to have oomans you have to do it."

"They don't have anything to say. They are blank." Vk'leita accused, looking straightly at the female's eyes. "Pointless."

"They were made this way, honorable Vk'leita. It's not her fault. Besides, this is a fine female, you should take your time with her. Go to your chamber and let her trigger you. All you have to do is to follow your instincts."

"Instincts? And then should i grab her?"

"Trust me, honorable Vk'leita. You'll know what to do. After you're done with your…collection. I will teach you how to have a ooman. Do you have any in mind?"

Looking away for a few seconds, Vk'leita thought if it was wise to show him his ooman. After all, he knew how a smooth talker the elite Tichinde was. "A ooman brought by your group. She is weird, but appealing."

"And what does she have to call your attention?"

"She is aggressive…and has nice mammary glands. I had no opportunity to talk to her. She was growing exalted."

"I know her. She's indeed aggressive and has a loud mouth." Tichinde said, his presence turning blank. "She will be perfect to test your abilities in oomans. More aggressive implies a true challenge to everything i mentioned before. If you can break, her, your path with the alien females will have no obstacles. Just like our ancestors used to do."

"I don't know. I will claim her as my own Matriach and i don't want her to-!"

"Your own Matriach? "

"Yes. She needs to be there when i want her to. Wherever i'm going on a hunt, she will be at my service. She will only mate me, like…. i believe her culture does? "

"Then it isn't wise to start with her?"Tichinde's eyes lazily half closed behind his mask. "So when the moment you claim her, she will not go against your wishes to take others. One of the lessons is to start from the hardest to the easiest. Besides, you will have to rut yautja females and that will leave your sire extremely happy."

…

"I will pick her up and take her to a proper chamber. I know how oomans work. Later, you'll understand them better than me."

"I don't trust you. You can convince her to mate you." The young pup narrowed his eyes at Tichinde's serpent mask.

"I would never challenge you for your rightful mate, honorable Vk'leita. I am a renowned elite with a high reputation. Committing such disrespect towards you, would make me look bad and lose some privileges. Plus, i have a perfect self-control that you'll learn it too."

"You will not touch her." Vk'leita grabbed the female's hand.

"I don't see you differently only because you desire other females. We relate on that. And one day your sire will see it and will apologize for not listening to you, honorable Vk'leita. You can leave it to me."

"Very well." Vk'leita nodded. "Instead of taking her to _a proper _chamber, honorable Tichinde, you take her to the _public_ garden. Take this bracelet and put it on her. If my sire asks, you're her keeper."

…

"So, she will trigger me and then i follow my instincts, got it. I will meet you later _in_ the garden."

Tichinde nodded and gripped the bracelet as he watched the arrogant pup dragging away the yautja female like a toy. "_Claiming what was already claimed._" He now gazed the bracelet. "_Those are not the rules, pup_."

* * *

**A/n**: Hello everyone. It is so good to be finally back. I didn't abandon this story at all, sorry for the misunderstanding. I was having a bad time and that almost took my writing hobby away. You people have been amazing with me. Thank you for everything. I mean it. Thank you so much.

Thank you for your kind reviews. I feel really happy and gives me inspiration to continue. It's always good to read your opinions. Thank you JigokuShoujosRevenge, Enticing nightmare, firestar10590, write more, 1WhoLoves2ReadAlot and all the anonymous readers.

**Yautja Translations:**

**Sechar-thur Pyode Lou-dte. **(Seven soft child-makers)

**Qachr-thur Pyode ooman Syra'yte**. (Four soft human heads.)

**Ooman, na'tauk**. (Salute human).

**Mei-jadhi** (Sister)

**Yeyin sain'ja Vk'leita**. (Brave warrior Vk'leita)

**BPI-DE.** (Enough)

**L'uij-bpe lou-dte.** (Crazy Child-maker.)

**ek **(And)

**Oichr Thark Syra'yte** (Four soft human heads and eight Thark heads.)


	7. Chapter sev7

**Chapter sev7**: Struggles

* * *

Resting on a bed covered with tubes and sweat, Namid cleaned her forehead with the back of her hand while her body started to heat up like a volcano. "This shit is hot." She murmured.

As the time passed, Namid started to feel anxious. The old medic didn't appear to give her food and her head started to wonder where Sola could actually be. Is she on this spaceship? That Thark apparently knows her and is most likely to be her enemy. She needs to make friends and fast.

"You have no idea how captivating you look right now, child-maker." A loud voice spoke as the young human, quickly fell off the bed, the tubes rubbing against each other.

She moved behind the bed, her body growing tense as she stared at his face. Damn this bastard again. "You?" She saw Tichinde leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Entering the room, Tichinde placed the bracelet on his belt, his eyes watching her carefully. "It's a crime not pointing that out."

"STAY AWAY." She quickly panicked, seeing him coming close to her. "I will kill you, repulsive monster. I swear i will do it." The anger in her voice tried ineffectively penetrate his being.

"Repulsive? You are going to become a breeder. Better get rid of those thoughts quickly." Tichinde said, making sure she would fall for it again.

"Fuck off."

"I uh…." He crossed his arms again, not wanting her to snap too soon. "Those tubes are doing all the work."

Namid looked at herself and the many tubes stuck inside of her body. She nervously grabbed one of them and tried to yank it off. "Fuck." She cursed, her eyes starting to water. "**Fuck**."

"What? You really thought that was only to clean and heal? Your breeder days will probably be for a short amount of time. But, it will… argh….how do you oomans say?…"He looked to the side murmuring some unclear human words as his decorated dreadlocks gently rubbed against his shoulders. "Awesome? No, wait….Yeah, it's…..awesome….I can't find the right word."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She dug her nails in her sweaty palms. She noted her body was getting stronger with time.

"Barun our leader, hates you because your behavior is what called Vk'leita's interest to you. It is a very dangerous thing to do since Vk'leita is his dearest pup. He's the "old-fashioned" way, but everyone knows he has a squashy spot for outsiders."

"Who the fuck is Vk'leita?" She felt her heart beating faster and faster. Why does she feel inferior to this giant piece of shit?

"He's the one who wants to breed you. Believe me, on your Earth years he's only 12 years old…Well, technically he's 11 but he'll turn 12 in a few weeks."

"Fuck you. Fuck him and fuck your clan. I am not going to do this. No monsters will make me do this. This is your fault." She threw him her pillow as he caught it in the air. "**I will never do it**."

"Child-maker. You have received my seed. That makes you mine. So to be precise, it's not my fault. That little spoiled pup is the one who has sealed your fate. His sire is not happy so, he'll probably take you to the arena to kill you." He tilted his head, his eyes smiling at her as he said in a softer lower tone. "I can still see my mark on you."

"I'm not going to stay here and become a sex toy. I am a human being and i will not end up like that green bitch." She angrily pointed to the side.

Tichinde laughed. A perfect human laugh actually. "Ooman? Do you really think we care about you being a ooman? You're a female. That's what matters in this clan. Nothing more."

"**Fuck you**."

"Now let's change the topic. I have a gift for you." He showed her the golden bracelet. "Do you like it?" He took a step forward.

"**Don't**." She glared and positioned herself like a cat ready to attack. "Come any closer."

"You still want to face me?" He gleefully purred. "Child-maker, my fascination for you has no end. I've met plenty females, but you're magnetic. Just my type."

"NAH-!" She half screamed when he pushed her against the wall at his eye level. She punched and kicked him. "STOP." She ordered, feeling the tubes tightening on her body. Namid turned her head to the side, managing to bite him as hard as she could.

"Here." He placed the bracelet on her forearm that automatically locked itself on her. "This will prevent them to approach you." She slid down the wall and quickly crawled away from him.

Tichinde enjoyably rubbed his wrist where she bit him. "You look so breathtaking. Your God made a marvelous work."

The human got up and glared at him. She watched him observing every inch of her. "Get the fuck OUT. I will not tolerate this anymore. I swear this was the LAST time you touched me."

"Child-maker." He started. "From now on, i'm your keeper. That means, we will spend a lot of time together…a lot of time…and of course i will have to touch you…more often."

She walked to his opposite never taking her eyes off him. "**I won't admit it**."

"Soon you'll have to accept the rutting process. Your life depends on it. If your mate didn't steal you from me. I could have granted you a life of adventure, tourist tours, amor, luxure, noches calientes and an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"I had all of that on Earth. What do you fucking know about my life?" She furiously asked, wishing to have a shotgun to blow up his face.

"You weren't chosen randomly. I killed a few comrades to take you to this clan. To me. And, now Vk'leita wants you and that's a problem to us."

"I don't want any of you. I want to go back to my planet."

"We are a different clan, Child-maker. We follow certain rules and those rules don't apply letting a fertile female go. You can only leave dead."

"It's a better fate than staying with monsters."

"You're a monster as well. Your kind is after you for the crimes you've committed. Here you're normal. An admirable specimen."

Namid shook her head in denial. "No. I'm the one who decides my fate. The lack of females of your species is not my fault. You're collecting what you deserve."

"I've been rutting females of different species before i came to this clan. I developed a personal taste and that was not acceptable where i came from. For that reason, it was more of a dirty little secret. My first female was a ooman, like you."

"Disgusting." She scratched the bracelet sharing glances between him and the device.

"It was magnificent."He looked to the ceiling, recalling his most precious moment. " My first Chiva and my rutting cycle. Of course, she had to die, but she opened a different view of life for me. I own her that. That's why i think oomans are fascinating. You're fascinating." The elite gave her what it appears to be an yautja smirk while slightly tilting his head to the side . "Do you rather die?"

"Yes." She answered it in a second as she continued to glare at him and scratch the bracelet.

"And what about Sola? Isn't she important to your ooman emotions?" The mockery in his voice slowly crawled up to her already infuriated ears.

"Don't you dare to mention her name. Why are you doing this to me when there are so many females around?"

"I claimed you. That's why."

"Wait, can you repeat that again? Because as far as i know, you just said that now i belong to Vk'leita. That makes me his, not _yours_."

…..

"And if he's the "leader's pup" you don't have authority on me like he does."

"He's just a child to you."

"So? I am a "ooman", certain the rules here do not completely apply to the age. I can make him do whatever i want. " She riskily ignored the danger she put herself into. "You will never touch me. I'm his and he's mine."

"And what will you do about his sire? Barun had never met you, but already developed a disdain towards you." Tichinde walked backwards and leaned against the wall. "You'll die and never be able to see Sola again, much less going back to your so treasured planet. It never occurred you that she might be dead? We have certain efficient treatments for unproductive females. Trust me, you will not last long if you continue like this."

"I will do whatever it takes to find her. Then i will leave with your head." Her eyes betraying the deep hatred he already knew, she had towards him.

"Child-maker." Tichinde passed his huge hand on his face. "I truly admire your ooman determination, but you cannot escape from us. More you reject us, more you will be held as a female trophy. Not that i'm complaining. I love a good fight for precious trophies, but it gets a bit frustrating when you're constantly putting yourself into difficult situations."

"Get the fuck out." She pointed to the door.

"I will stay until-!." He cut off by his beeping wrist gauntlet. As he prepared to retreat into the monitoring room, his sweet-trained voice spoke. "Child-maker, just a second."

"Fuck you." She cursed, watching the door locking behind him.

"If isn't the recent blooded Bakir. Have you earned your right to rut?" Tichinde amusingly mocked with his arms open.

Bakir growled in hate. This so well known c'jit (shit) elite is far more pompous than Zazin. "The female requires more treatments. Her body didn't completely receive the nutrients and you're causing her distress which can corrupt the whole procedure."

"The female requires more treatments." Tichinde mocked in a lazy human voice. "Vk'leita wants her in the gardens."

"She stays here. Interrupting the process will permanently damage her. I dare to say that you don't want that."

"Humm, honorable blooded Bakir. You're turning into a ooman expert." Tichinde clicked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Har'jon asked in frustration. "Honorable Tichinde, leave now."

"By Vk'leita's orders, i'm her keeper now." The elite said. "And she's coming with me."

"By the laws of our clan, she cannot leave this lab yet. Vk'leita at the moment, is too busy to deal with her. He will return in two days."

"He's rutting females. What do you mean he'll return in two days?" Tichinde asked, playing with the pointy tips of his long nails.

"He travelled with counselor Nat'Ka'Pu. He will return in two days. As her keeper you should know about this." Har'jon held his head up high. Honestly, this is the only place where he's actually respected among his peers. Even being part of the few yautja whom can successfully treat foreign females.

Tichinde gave a slight jerk with head, his dreadlocks jewels clacking together." Then i shall stay and scrutinize this female process."

"Keeper or not, you're not allowed to stay. Only the high members can. After all, you're the reason why she's taking so long to accept the treatments. Oomans emotional state is a crucial factor." Har'jon stepped aside, feeling the burning hatred Tichinde was radiating. "Bakir will report you her status."

"What?" Tichinde felt his musk challenging them. "A medic and a pup trying to separate me from my female?"

"The female needs a calm ambient from complications that you constantly provoke. IF you have any obligations, ask your Elder Bhu'ja. And she's Vk'leita's mate from now on. Not yours."

* * *

Should she feel better? That alien bastard didn't come back to torment her, but that doesn't mean she can feel safe. "Take this off." She demanded to the medic who rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not going to carry nothing than a human baby. HUMAN."

"Stop." Har'jon motioned with his palm and then pointed to the bed. "Rest."

"I have to pee and this shit is preventing me to do it." She snarled.

"Clean and heal."

"Heal and clean my ass. Fucking liar. "

"L'uij'bpe." Har'jon blinked. "Vk'leita brave, honor, good mate for you."

"Vk'leita child, me pedophile."

Again Har'jon rolled his eyes and pressed the wall panel. Purple lights engulfed her and the bed became more comfortable human like. "Tubes off."

"Oh dear God." She happily climbed into the bed. "The fuck?" She found her legs and arms trapped. "What-?" Har'jon quickly placed a mask on her face as she slowly faded to sleep with barely audible curses directed at him and his kind.

"Bakir." The medic called." Bring me those tools to me." Har'jon started to undress the ooman.

The new recent blooded yautja did as Har'jon asked. His body painfully walked in agony after the fight with Tichinde. He took 2 times the beating."Why has Vk'leita chose her? She's annoying and does nothing more than curse and cause trouble."

"He'll eventually lose interest in her. Did you find a female already?" The medic asked as he removed the tubes off of her.

"There aren't any available at the moment. I thought I could be part of the party, but they said I did not prove myself enough to deserve one."

"Why don't you take a ooman or a Thark? Many do that."

Bakir looked at Namid with a disgusted look. "I deserve better. We should stick with our own." The blooded yautja grabbed a needle and injected a vivid green liquid on her feet. "How many seasons did you stop rutting?"

Har'jon looked at Bakir and then to Namid as he put her in a comfortable position. "The female will stay in this capsule for two days. Check minute by minute her vital responses and feed her liquid food. Don't give her any water."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Namid moaned in pain as she covered her chest." HEY, the fuck are you looking at?"

Bakir felt the food tray slipping from his hands and falling to the floor, making a huge noise. He quickly tried to gather the contents. "Pauking ooman."

"Fuck you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You pauk." He stood up, looking straightly at her eyes while giving her the middle finger.

She defiantly glared as she grabbed her covers. "You need it more than i do, stupid thot."

"Ooman not suitable. Ugly and fragile." Bakir said, glaring daggers at her. "Unattractive."

"Says the butt-face who was staring at my boobs. " Namid looked down . "Oh, he has a dick." She mostly said with a disappointing tone. "Do you jerk-off? You must be extremely frustrated, for not touching a female."

Bakir stood with his eyes wide open. He then looked down at his lower zone and quickly scram off of her room. "HAH VIRGIN." She delightfully screamed while laughing.

Outside he threw the trail of food to the ground while growling intensely. "PAUKING OOMAN."

"Bakir." Har'jon stopped a few feet away from the blooded warrior. "You should retreat to your chambers immediately. Vk'leita is coming and he does not want to see any males here. Try to relax."

"In the state i'm in, you want me to relax? Explain to me how, because I obviously don't understand it. I did everything to be accepted into this clan and i don't deserve a female when that stupid Tichinde has as many as he wants." The blooded warrior confessed frustrated.

"You've done a marvelous work. Vk'leita might grant you a female."

"Might grant m-!"

"Hey, this is how humans' guys do." Namid appeared with a huge grin on her face, while doing the wanker gesture. "Not a shame kid, it's quite satisfying. Some human kids have done it too."

Bakir pushed Har'jon aside and left the lab in a blink of an eye. He didn't understand a thing she said, but her gesture said it all.

Namid was laughing loudly as Har'jon started at her with his hands hid inside his sleeves. "Ooman stop."

"Did your Thark do this to you too?" She mischievously asked as she narrowed her eyes at the medic with an impish toothy grin plastered on her face.

Har'jon, was taken back for a few seconds before quickly recomposing himself. "Ooman go." He shooed her. Showing complete displeasure with her words.

"Huh monsters pretending to have morality." She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. "I have to pee. Like now, now."

"Mate coming . H'ko, h'ko."(No, no.) Har'jon was quickly beside as he snatched away one of his medical tools.

"Bathroom."

"Ooman, still."

"What are you going to do about it?" Namid asked in a casual tone as Har'jon looked down at her with a questioning look in his features. "HEY, fuck off." She glared to the intruder as she gave her attention back to Har'jon. "I can help you IF you help me."

The medic felt a cold shiver crawling up his spine as he quickly turned around and bowed. "Nat'Ka'Pu." He said as a tall, stylish yautja was watching them at the entrance of the door. He wore a long black cape, his presence showed respect with scars of battles deeply carved into his armor and skin. His white dreadlocks with light pinches of gray slowly fading away with the years. He held his helmet in one hand while nodding to Har'jon and Namid. His most notorious trademark was his metal arm.

"Har'jon." He clicked in mandibles together. The medic held his eyes tightly close as he reopened them abruptly, feeling Nat'Ka'Pu greeting with a soft shake on his shoulder. "Mei'hswe." (Brother.)

Har'jon gave a quick look at the counselor's eyes before retreating to his desk. "Ooman Namid." He quickly said, gesturing with his hand. "Vk'leita's lou-dte." (Vk'leita's female)

Nat'Ka'Pu slowly turned himself to Namid and reached out his hand. "Taan M-di'kal, a'ket'anu." (Good afternoon beautiful.) He politely said, expecting a fearful look in her eyes, but instead the human showed nothing more than displeasure.

She looked down at his hand and then back at him. "Sup."

Nat'Ka'Pu lowered his arm and nodded to Namid. "Yeyin lou-dte." (Brave female.) "VVk'leita is ready for you."

"Shit." She murmured. "I was expecting to take advantage of you, but since you understand me, i need a new approach."

"I've done my homework, young Namid." Nat'Ka'Pu said, giving space between them. "I came here only to meet you."

"Well, you have met me and now you can go." The sarcastic tone not going unnoticed.

"You can't talk back to everyone that comes across you, young Namid. There will be severe repercussions."

She shrugged and looked at Har'jon who continued with his eyes glued to the floor and his hands hidden inside his sleeves. "Where is my mate?"

Nat'Ka'Pu pointed to the other side of the room. Vk'leita was watching her with his hands on both of his sides, unsure to make a move. "Future leader of our clan. Better bore him healthy pups. He dressed to impress you."

Namid looked at the young warrior and she was pretty sure he flinched under her stare. She analyzed him, searching for something deep within him. "Sorry." She got up from her seat and said before retreating back to her room." But i will only carry human babies."

"She's nervous." Har'jon quickly excused, not taking his eyes off the ground. "I will bring her back."

"H'ko." The counselor stopped Har'jon in his tracks. "Vk'leita will pursue her. She's his mate."

Har'jon bowed again as Vk'leita passed by him to Namid's room. They heard a scream and furious indistinguishable human words. Vk'leita retreated with his hands in a defensive way.

"Can't i take a piss? The fuck is wrong with you?" She irately asked as Vk'leita looked to the two yautja's in the room and pointed at her.

"Nat'Ka'Pu." A third yautja appeared.

"Tichinde." The counselor acknowledged the elite without turning around to face him.

"I must be really important to have so many-!" She caught Har'jon's death glare. "Fine warriors pursuing me. I'm flattered. Can i help you, elite Tichinde?"

"I'm here to guard you."

"Well, i don't need that. I have my mate now." She looked to Vk'leita who was curiously measuring her. "Someone translates that to him cuz i think he didn't understand it." She pointed with her thumb.

"I will help you with that too." Tichinde kept his place behind Nat'Ka'Pu.

"I am tired and hungry. I would like some time for myself. Is that asking too much?" She passed her hand in her face, going gently through her hair.

"It is time for you to learn a few things about your new role as a breeder and future mate of Vk'leita." Tichinde said, not leaving his place. "Rules, obligations, your rights and some places you're allowed to visit."

"Pff. I thought i didn't have rights because i'm a human." She chuckled in sarcasm while slapping Vk'leita's hand away from her hair.

"You wouldn't have if a common warrior had chosen you." Tichinde answered."It's time to get ready, respectful Namid."

"Perhaps, i should rest properly only then i can have my lesson." She glared at Vk'leita who was now circling her.

"That's actually a good idea." Nat'Ka'Pu said. "We will send an aseigan to get her ready, then you can pick her up while i will take Vk'leita to his sire. He needs to report his trip to the council."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello. How is everyone doing?

I'm sorry for not updating in a while, life is getting complicated. And…I'm sorry for not putting the yautja language when i should have, but i just wanted to finish this chapter quickly. If you see any grammar mistakes, please forgive me. It gets tiring when reading everything again and again….English is not my first language too. The story is slow but there will be certain situations that might cause discomfort...and...well...the summary resumes all i have planed for it...so...yeah...

I want to thank my faithful readers, including the anonymous. You guys make me want to continue to write this story. No, seriously, you guys are AMAZING. Truly AMAZING readers and people. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH.

**THANK YOU:**

**Obsessed Dreamer** – You are my first reader who noticed the tips the story is giving. I completely LOVED your review…Eheheh…Tichinde is indeed a bastard….More will come from his side ;D

**Silvermane1**\- ^_^ Thank you

**Guest** – I was almost giving up….But you guys give the the will to continue :D

**sheyautja94** – Hope you liked it ^_^

**Guest**\- Yeah, Tichinde is a bastard. And Vk'leita will be explored don't worry :D ehehehe

**JigokuShoujosRevenge-** Thank you. Their lifestyle is….sicker than most known badbloods. I promise i will show it to you ^_^

**firestar10590** – Heyyy, thank you for your warming review. YES ehehe i'm back. Ohhhhh, Tichinde is indeed that jerk we gotta love eheheheh ^D^ I love him 0.0...

**PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu**\- Hello thank you :D you guys make me want to continue this story ^_^

**Porter-Fuzz1218** – Hliiii eheheeh ^D^

**Cityhunterluv-** I hope you liked it ^D^ I'm very flattered that you like my stories. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter eigh8

**Chapter Eigh8**: Acceptance

* * *

As she walked down the corridors, Namid faced several stares and heard many guttural sounds that she deciphered being mocks. Even one yautja dared to mock her height while receiving some friendly "pushes" from his comrades. She gave him the middle finger. The yautja response was submissive as he simply just turned around.

She continued looking forward but felt the burning gaze of Tichinde on her back. She could swear she was feeling his radiating eyes traveling through her. The ship was absurdly big, with many yautjas rooming around in their own business. "Are we there yet?" She asked, turning her head slightly to Tichinde. Only to notice that he kept his head forward.

"Almost, child-maker." He casually said. "Would you like to see the gardens first?"

"This must be really shameful for you." She mocked, waiting for him to make a move in front of his fellow clan brothers. "To give me ... Apologize, i meant to say, offering me to another male which did nothing to acquire me. An inexperienced pup…right? For someone who is so sure of himself. Truly pitiful."

"Turn left." His voice was nearly automatic, if it wasn't for the hint of annoyance in it.

As she did, Namid came to face a dead end. She slowly turned around and Tichinde was staring silently down at her with his mask on. He pressed some buttons on his wrist gauntlet and a door opened behind her, revealing a vast hot garden. "Please take your time to enjoy yourself. Once you're ready i will be right here, child-maker."

"I am not going in there." She said as her eyebrows worked in a frown. "And since when did you become a pussy?"

"Child-maker, you don't need to worry. There is only friendly species living in the gardens. If you are hungry, I will provide an aseigan to serve you food."

Namid narrowed her eyes as Tichinde posture did not change. He wasn't being the pervert he usually was and that was….unsettling. What was he planning? Namid uncrossed her arms and walked backwards, without taking her eyes away from her personal bodyguard.

"Feel free to update me of your status, Child-maker." He said as the door closed in front of her.

"Fuck you." She murmured, scratching her bracelet."Ok, let's see." The young human started to walk down the earthy path, feeling the softness of the ground smoothing her feet. It felt just like Earth. The plants were different from the hunting place where she and Sola where before they were captured.

The sound of water tainted her ears as the smell of life took control of her nostrils. Her body was feeling at peace…or it was the foreign medical treatments she received from the medic doing its job? Either way, she was finally for a long time, feeling peaceful with no worries or stress.

The short moment of tranquility was brutally snatched away as she heard a rustle of leafs and grunts sending her a wave of distress. She instantly positioned in a self-defense mode. Slowly walking towards the sound, Namid stopped in shock at the image of a human girl "fighting" with what seemed to be a yautja female. So small, that it could be easily mistaken for a human pre-teen.

They were so concentrated at the fight that they didn't notice Namid standing there. The human girl easily turned the yautja female around and pressed her face on the dirty, while punching her head from behind. "The fuck is this?" Asked Namid with her mouth slightly open.

Both females quickly got up and backed away from each other. The human girl wiped her dirty chin and analyzed Namid, while the yautja lowered her gaze and started to rub her long dreadlocks. "The fuck you want?" Asked the human. "You want some too?"

"You watch your fucking mouth." Namid said, seeing from the corner of her eye, the yautja female backing away with her gaze still on the ground.

"Or what?" The other asked, moving towards Namid.

Namid leaned her forehead against the girl. "You don't wanna know."

"Show me." The other said, slightly pushing herself against Vk'leita's female.

No more words, Namid fell on her back with the other girl on top of her, punching and biting her with all her strength. Namid cross both her arms in front of her head, and with a smooth gesture, she pressed them on her attackers shoulder and pushed her aside. They quickly got up and Namid managed to punch the other girl on chin while the girl took a few strands of Namid's hair.

"I'm like a ninja." Namid mocked in adrenaline, grabbing the girl's fist, twisting it behind her back, encircling her arm around her neck, and bringing her down. "Told ya." Namid said between grunts, squeezing the girl's neck. "Told ya."

Panicked the girl's hand that was clutching on Namid's arm to get free, flew to her attacker's hair, pulling in desperation. "FUCKING BITCH." Namid screamed while being lifted from behind. The girl fell on the ground holding on her throat, fighting for air. "GET OFF." She struggled in the air, being placed on the floor, a few meters away from the girl.

Turning around, Namid came face to face with an unknown yautja. The death stare he was giving her surprisingly didn't faze her due to her adrenalin rush. She adjusted her clothes and pointed a finger at the girl. "This isn't over. I will get you." Looking back at the yautja, Namid eyed him from head to toe and scoffed. "Got a problem?" She returned the same glare.

The yautja's eyes went to her bracelet and he kept them there for a few moments before going back to his females. "Yeah, that's right. Get the fuck off." Namid said, cleaning her nose that started to bleed, watching the yautja kneeling to the girl and inspecting her face. "I have plenty of things to do or i would have kicked you too." She saw him watching her from the corner of his eye, before completely giving his attention to the girl.

Spitting to the side, Namid made her way back to the exit. "Where were you?" She asked as Tichinde stood at the entrance with his arms crossed. "This is the ugliest garden i ever seen. I hated it."

"We're going to the nursery." Tichinde ignored her completely and started walking with Namid following behind.

"Hey." She called when he accelerated his step. As if it wasn't already difficult to follow, since all the yautja's have long legs. "HEY."She unexpectedly stopped her tracks, when Tichinde loudly roared and attacked another yautja. "What the fu-?"

Two massive bodies clasped together, as Tichinde tossed his opponent like a toy. Roars of cheers violated the surroundings. Large yautja's fought to get a better view of the display. Namid had to give a few steps forward to avoid being crushed by those bad-mannered monsters.

She kept her eyes on a glowing Tichinde who viciously beat up his opponent. She could swear she heard a cracking sound coming from the yautja's skull. Vivid green liquid came from the yautja's head as Tichinde's fists collided with its target nonstop. Suddenly someone grabbed her hard by the shoulders and shook her. Her vision slowly took a form of another human girl. Her eyes were puffy red as she screamed on Namid's face for help.

Then Tichinde raised the girl as a trophy, whirling in victory. He roared in ecstasy, with the girl struggling to get free. "HELP, HELP, HELP."

"STOP IT." Namid tried to get a hold on Tichinde's arm, as he effortlessly walked away with his prize, leaving Namid behind and alone. "YOU BITCH." She cursed. Her anger came so fast but then it dissipated, just like the yautja's mob that was around her. "He left me? He really left me?"

Her eyes followed the blood drops and it landed on the yautja that had his face down on the ground, barely moving. She slowly moved to inspect the creature, walking around it, afraid it would jump on her. "Hey." She quietly said, watching him opening an eye and lock it on her face. "I hummm…..You look like c'jit." She knelt in front of him.

The yautja closed his one eye and laid there. Involuntarily, Namid ripped a small portion of her shirt making a cloth and pressed on the yautja's head. He opened his eye again but did nothing but stare at her.

She went around him, and moved his dreadlocks away from his face and damn….he was dying."This is bad." She raised her gaze and saw Bakir standing in front of her, staring. "How about a little help?"

Bakir looked around, searching for Tichinde. He really left the pup's leader female alone. That held such a horrible punishment. It was a punishment because she was a vulnerable fertile female and horrible because Vk'leita was beyond a spoiled pup. That kind of pup that you want to twist its neck. Tichinde is surely going to receive a suitable punishment for this crime.

Bakir started to press some buttons on his wrist gauntlet. He was still concentrated in his surroundings. He was the ONE who was protecting the female now. Not a vulgar female. NO. A hateful, stupid, soft ooman that belonged to a pauking pup.

And a very ugly one actually.

"Are you gonna help or not?" She asked impatient. "He's like dying here. I mean, i don't really care but he's dying."

Why my beautiful Paya….Why were oomans so complicated?

"Are you listening to me?"

Two figures slowly appeared. Bakir made a respectful bow towards one of them. Nat'Ka'Pu narrowed his eyes at the surroundings, searching for Tichinde. "A'ket'anu Namid. (Beautiful Namid.) Where is your guardian?" Nat'Ka'Pu' asked.

"I don't know. Help me out, he's dying." She answered the cloth and her hand dripping in yautja blood.

"He must fight to live." He coldly said.

"What?" She looked up at him. "So, your race is dying and you don't care if you lose one more?"

"Survival of the fittest. We have no room for weakness." He grimly said, watching Bakir lowering his gaze. "Also, i thought you hated us." He returned his eyes back at her.

"I do." She replied between gritted teeth. "I wanna blow up all of you."

"Then, why are you helping him?" Nat'Ka'Pu hid his prostatic arm away from her. "His skull is broken. He's practically dead. "

"Well you don't have a fucking arm. That makes you useless." She shot back at him, watching his features unfazed by her remark.

"A'ket'anu Namid. (Beautiful Namid.)." He started. "There are rules. Those rules, apply to everyone in this ship. Including foreign species."

Looking to the side, Namid chewed her lower lip. She truly needs allies…..She needs Sola, she needs to start thinking smart if she wants to leave this place. After this beat up, this guy here will become her ally….Right? "If i play along with this…thing…" She gulped in frustration. "Will you help him?"

Nat'Ka'Pu expressionlessly looked down at her, trying to decode her ooman plans. She's cunning like a pyode-amedha.(Hard meat) "Play along?"

"I will fuck the c'jit of that Vk'leita guy." She glared at the consoler, who in return regained his composure quickly enough to anyone, notice."Pup. I will give him only ONE pup."

"You will lower your standards to save a male of a species you hate so much?" He asked. Bakir's and Guan's eyes falling on her. She is up to something. How far will she go for it? Definitely, ooman females have proven to be extremely intellectual and prudent than their male counterparts. Intelligence is their brand.

"Yes."

Nat'Ka'Pu motioned to Guan and Bakir to take the yautja male. If she wants to play ooman games, he will play along too. "Follow me, Yeyinde A'ket'nu Namid.(Brave beautiful Namid). We shall meet your mate then."

She got up and glared at the two yautja's behind her. Guan titled his head at her while Bakir returned the glare. "Show me the way." She said. As she started walking, she looked behind and saw the beaten yautja with his eyes closed. She couldn't tell if he was still alive….Hopefully he was.

* * *

**A few hours later**

As she stood walking around in circles, Namid played with the knuckles of her hands. She showered and dressed to "impress" an alien. If God exists, he must really hate her. She was clothed in a second skin of what seemed to be a short dress with alien patterns, hair full of jewelry and a weird perfume. If it could be called that.

She was at a round room with sofas leaning against the wall, a beautiful view of the dead space with weird looking planets turning small at the distance. This "romantic" environment didn't keep her calm at all. "I'm about to fuck an alien….WORTS, a "kid" alien. Goodman it."

The door slid open and Har'jon came in. "Is he ok?" She asked, holding her hands, as if she was praying.

Har'jon gazed her before nodding to her. Who would say this is that bad mouth ooman who's constantly provoking horrible situations? "Good. Live. Sleep" He managed to say, before going to a corner. A few seconds later, Vk'leita came in. Pompous in his war outfit?

Namid eyed him as he made a bow. His eyes and nose took every part and smell of her. The way she prepared herself. The way she dressed, her face, hair, skin. His hands were at his sides squeezing into fists, as if he was scared or containing himself. Or perhaps both. She was giving in WILLINGLY. There are no reports from oomans doing such thing. And from the first moment he had met her, she gave him the cold shoulder. His charm worked flawlessly on her. She is suitable.

"We shall end this." Namid sat on the couch and patted her naked leg. "You can leave." She gestured with her head to Har'jon.

"Watch. Nat'Ka'Pu. Order." Har'jon answered, hiding his hands under his sleeves.

"Fucking NO." She got up making both males flinch. "YOU." She pointed to Vk'leita who quickly got himself straight. "Send him away."

Vk'leita looked at Har'jon who returned him the gaze. "Sa'kir'Mher H'ka'se (Leave, now)."

"I am not gonna do this with someone watching. This is not porno." She played with her pinky finger. "Not…that i've watched….humm…NOW." She screamed the last part.

Vk'leita growled to Har'jon who looked down submissively. If he does this, he's disobeying a direct order of the counselor but if he stays this pup will kill him. Worst, he isn't allowed to defend himself….Even if he could. "Get out." He flinched when he felt a pair of two soft hands, finding its way inside his sleeves to grab his cold hands. "I will do it, don't worry be fucking happy." She managed to kick out Har'jon from the room.

The door closed behind her as she started to walk around Vk'leita. "I will only grant you one hybrid. I refuse to be put in a same room with that that green bitch that i fought and OH" she stopped in front of him, smacking her fist on her palm. "I must finish my fight with a human bicth i've encountered today." She stared at him. "My race language is too much advanced for you to understand it. So don't try it. So to resume it all. One." She gestured in front of his mandibles. "One pup only."

Vk'leita grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Mei'jadhi, N'ritja. (Sister, Dance). " The young yautja, snaked an arm around her and brought her close. Namid glared at him and took a deep breath. That aroma she had the displeasure to smell from Tichinde was back again but a little stronger than before. "Lou 'dte Yin'tekai." (Brave child-maker). He rumbled in pleasure. "En'rg'te." (Give in.)

Vk'leita laced his fingers in her hair, put his face on the head and absorbed the sweet scent she displayed. He felt his whole body shake in delight and nervousness. He was only a little taller than she was. Namid took a deep breath and the aroma he was exuding somehow calmed her down.

Vk'leita pulled her hair aside and took a good portion of her bare shoulder. He could feel her blood rushing and her annoyance growing. She didn't flinch or pushed him away. She just stood there, letting him do whatever he wanted. The young yautja pushed her down gently. His rough hands crawling to her thighs, pulling her to meet his aroused end.

Namid now felt his hands roaming her upper body, his drool staining her skin and the evidence of his male nature trying to push itself on her. ´_I can do this. I can do this._´ She repeated, putting her hands on his back.

* * *

Namid sat on a couch with her chin resting in one hand, while looking at Vk'leita who was in a deep sleep on the ground."Jesus." She murmured. "What am i gonna do?" She buried her face on her hands.

"It seems you've done your part." Nat'Ka'Pu said, proudly looking at Vk'leita. "I confess i doubted your word, A'ket'anu Namid. (Beautiful Namid.)"

"Hn." She looked at him. "Why am i not surprised?"

"It has nothing to do of you being an ooman. If that is what you are suspecting." The counselor kept his distance and his arm hidden on his sleeve. Fighting the contaminated mating smell the air possessed. "If you allow me to ask. What plans do you have for that yautja you demanded to be saved?"

"I didn't demand anything. I just made a deal." She said, adjusting her dress while cleaning Vk'leita's teeth marks. "And i don't know what you mean with "plans." You must be losing it."

"You came with the purpose of procreating, but instead you caused disorder. You provoked frenzy among males, you attacked a Thark matriarch. You hit an ooman, disrespected anyone that appeared in front of you. Then you sacrificed your physical and psychological moral to save a male Yautja of a race you quoted "I wanna blow up all of you". If i'm not mistaken." Nat'Ka'Pu locked eyes with her.

Namid raised an eyebrow and asked. "You think i'm planning something? I though oomans were supposed to not be taken seriously."

"Don't twist my words. I never said that."

"Well, i'm not planning anything. I have a thing called heart."

"You didn't show any heart when killing Zazin."

"Who's that?"

"The yautja that was hunting you."

"That was in self-defense. What would you have done? Fight against a monster, when you're starving and scared?"

"I can't answer that because i have a different approach."

"Different approach my ass." She kicked Vk'leita. "I don't wish to speak with you anymore."

"You both must prepare for dinner. Barun wishes to meet you." The counselor said but before leaving, he warned. "Show at least a little respect. He's old fashioned and he doesn't go along with oomans pretty well."

"I fucking hate my life."

* * *

**Dining room**

As she walked along side with Vk'leita, Namid felt him holding her hand gently. She looked at him puzzled until she saw he was deadly nervous. Ready to pass out. "Listen." She pulled him, adjusting the skull helmet he forced her to wear. He didn't let her hand go though. "We meet your asshole dad and then we leave."

Vk'leita only stared down at her before pulling her along with him. He stopped when he saw his sire speaking with Nat'Ka'Pu. "Sire." He said, squeezing her hand and adjusting the dress to show off his claim mark. As they started to walk, Namid's eyes almost popped out of its place.

Vk'leita approached with his female and made a respectful bow to his sire. He puffed his chest proudly to everyone in the room. Ready to speak he immediately froze at the spot. "I know you." Namid couldn't stop her loud mouth. "You were in the gardens this morning and I must say in a very good company." She smirked to Barun who in return burned her with his glare. "Honorable Namid." She bowed, still smirking. "Vk'leita's proud…humm…. Loud-te." She raised her head also with pride. Vk'leita was staring at her in disbelief. She was not supposed to talk….Particularly her being an ooman.

"Namid." Nat'Ka'Pu lowered his head at her ear. "You cannot speak in the presence of males. You're-!" She placed a hand on his mandibles, pushing it together away from her.

"I wish to sit near my honorable male." She encircled an arm around Vk'leita's chest, walking around him, snuggling on his chest. "Such male like him must not be mistaken as a free meat."

Barun growled angrily at her but Vk'leita growled back at him. He the leader of the badblood clan turned around as if he was a child mad at his parents. He must really like this kid. Nat'Ka'Pu motioned to the counselors to sit, including Namid and Vk'leita. She sat and kissed Vk'leita's head, receiving an enjoyable rumble and a rub on the waist in return. "This is going to be a long night." She rubbed her hands together. Catching Barun's stare, Namid winked at him.

* * *

As the time passed, Namid rested her chin on her hand in boredom. All she heard were growls, growls and more growls. Demonstrations of violence that apparently was not violence at all but friendship. Something extremely normal in these monsters. Vk'leita's hand snaked underneath the table and delightfully rubbed her exposed leg. She woke up from her trance and was about to slap his hand away if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was actually secretly paying attention to them….Especially Barun. She had done everything to keep her façade. She ate their weird looking food, she allowed Vk'leita to harass her publicly and allowed her "father-in-law" to murder her with his eyes.

"I have something to declare." She got up, Vk'leita's hand slowly slipping from her thigh. Their attention going to her. "Honorable Nat'Ka'Pu. Would you kindly translate what i have to announce?"

The counselor kept his forearm on the table, while watching her with his head titled to the left. Vk'leita seemed confident to him….or maybe he was too much in amazement with his ooman female. Although most of the yautjas present here did not give much attention on learning new types of communications, he was sure she was going to say/do something. Males from this clan only knew what was necessary from the oomans. Like run, shit, fuck, hide, trap, enemy and kill. The necessary for the males. And when they found out that ooman females were much more complex and required more words, they surrounded to using force. "Could you wait until the entertainment is over, respectful Namid?"

She smirked. Something he truly found unsettling and pleasing on a defying female. "I'm afraid not. I wish to speak now."

"This part is of extremely importance." The counselor said, adverting his gaze from Vk'leita who was glaring at no one in specific. "After it, you will have all the attention you desire."

Taking a deep breath, Namid jumped from her seat. Vk'leita got a hold on her but she slipped, laughing. He got up, he couldn't show to the high-ranking members that he had no control over his possessions. Namid walked over to the new group of yautja females. All of them quickly glued their eyes in submission and….in fear. Like the one on the gardens. '_Damn_.' She thought pitifully. '_Must really suck being yautja._' Grabbing two pointy torches from each aseigan (servant), Namid turned to the group.

Vk'leita halted. She was showing something he had never experienced. His teacher, Nat'Ka'Pu, said oomans in general are a vast of complex emotions and principles. Males tend to be less difficult than females. And females tend to rely too much on emotions. He once said there wasn't much difference between Yautja's and Oomans but he couldn't rely much on that. One thing is for sure, they all deserve to be respected and never taken from granted. They have evolved and are not by far idiots. A thought that not everyone willingly shares.

They are worthy opponents.

Namid, walked to the center of the saloon. She placed a blank face and stretched out both arms, with the torches. Prying eyes literally stuck on her form. She made subtle and elegant movements at first, drawing a ring of fire around her. She danced gracefully, her moves gradually began to accelerate, creating a more persistent ring. Nat'Ka'Pu noted that she started to do fighting movements.

He was very familiar with that.

Namid tossed the torches in their direction and did some flips until reaching their table, stopping with a split, grabbing the torches in the middle air. Doing a quick windmill move, she got up and did some back flips again, falling gracefully. Rising up, she effortlessly handled the torches in her hands as if they were daggers. She continued to manage them at the same time she started to whirl again. The skull she was wearing, the way she moved, the fire, the ooman herself. Everything was stunning and entertainment.

After a few more movements, Namid tossed the torches in the direction of the main dish, the Rjet, impaling the flesh of the bad cooked creature. Taking a deep breath, Namid, crossed both her arms in front of her chest and beautifully bowed. "I wish to take my mate." She said, the demanding tone not going by far unnoticed. "We have some affairs to take care. Alone." She locked eyes to Nat'Ka'Pu.

The counselor got up and did a very human gesture. He clapped. The others counselors and Barun looked at him but did not imitate him. "You are very skilled, respectful Namid. I'm exceptionally impressed. Very good."

"Appreciated." She gave a short nod. Demonstrating that she did not wish to proceed on the conversation. "Vk'leita."She turned to her astonished male, voice stern and challenging." Ai'than, Mah'dhra'k, Dse'rhik…Dia-shui." (I desire your musk.) She gave her hand to him. Namid was pretty sure everyone was watching her intently. With admiration or repulsiveness, she couldn't tell. But now she must think smart and by the looks Barun gave her, she must act fast.

Vk'leita stood his ground admiring her. She was incredible amazing. She's the complete opposite of what his father had made it look. He heard a few surprised grumbles and he could tell his father was impressed despite his blank face. When he did not move to her, she was the one who approached him. Namid, gently ran her hand from his mandibles to his chest and then trapping it on his belt. The others titling their heads to have sure, if their eyes were not deceiving them. "That was entertainment. **Not** putting young pre-teen females at line to chose for the night, counselor Nat'Ka'Pu." She spat, blankly looking at the counselor who had his head slightly down towards her, blinking lazily. His metallic arm again hidden behind his cape.

Namid, started to pull Vk'leita, trapping his eyes with hers. She walked backwards until she reached the entrance. She looked to the side matching the same blank stare of Barun. "I'm not into others watching." She drifted her stare to Nat'Ka'Pu who slowly sat and leaned against his chair.

"Enjoy your evening, respectful Namid."

* * *

**A/n**: Ahhhhhhhhh That was frustrating. God.

Anyway, i'm sorry for taking so long. I had to cut a few parts and i still think it doesn't make sense. I hope you guys enjoyed. I had to update this….It was a must meme. Ehehehehe If you find any errors, i apologize, it's 3 am and i'm really tired. My eyes can't take anymore.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, it helps me a lot for motivation:

**JigokuShoujosRevenge** – Ahah yes. It was light hearted. I'm still trying to find a way to put more dark in it without wanting to hurt anyone's sensibility like i did with one of my anime stories. Is one of my popular ones and…..people didn't like it although is an M rated story for a reason and would have pleeeenty of things that *clears throat* has sensitive matters. But i have learned with my mistake. If people know that this story is taking progress towards a dark or sexual point is their own risk if they desire to continue to read it. Right? Anyway, thank you for your review.

**firestar10590**\- Fireee Eheheh it's sooo good to know that you're still around. XD Namid is a loudmouth. Tichinde is that playboy in form of yautja. Sorry, if i didn't put more of him in this chapter. Thank you for your review.

**atiketook****\- **Hiii. Thank you for being around and for your review.

**Cityhunterluv** – Heyyy. I love receiving your reviews. Ehehehe, Tichinde is that bastard you cannot ignore and run away. Like i promised, in the future it will be a chapter all about Tichinde. I will pm you later to chat about it.

**write more soon**\- Thank you for your review.

**Guest**\- Thank you. I will surely not give up on it for now on.


	9. Chapter nin9

**Chapter nin9**

* * *

Here she is, biting her nails while frowning towards her mate, who was sleeping on the floor completely relaxed. "_God_." She sighed deeply while hiding her face on her hands. "This is not going well." After what seemed to be an eternity, Namid got up and made her way to Vk'leita. She bent down to him and grabbed one of his mandibles. "Yo." She pulled it as he snapped his eyes open to her. "It's time to get up. Many were knocking on the door." She made her way towards the large window as Vk'leita sat on the floor, rubbing his eyes.

She had never felt so lost before.

Gripping her forearms Namid knew it was only a matter of time for them to find out. And Vk'leita wasn't helping at all. "Where are you going?" She turned around watching as the young warrior was placing his weapons back to his belt. "Do you intend on telling them?" She tilted her head to the side.

Vk'leita stood near the door, his mandibles rubbing against each other, trying to figure it out what she just said. "Kehrite." (Training room) Vk'leita made a boxer movement and then pointed at her.

"Fight?"

He made a confused look and then nodded two times.

"Me?" She pointed to herself, as he quickly made a no. "Oh. Well i guess we all have a few things to do." Namid crossed her arms and cautiously watched Vk'leita approaching her. He grabbed her head, leaned his forehead against hers and rumbled in pleasure. "Sure." She looked to the side not really in the mood to comfort him or try to speak what she understood on his language. "I won't."

Vk'leita grabbed her hand and together made their way out of his room. As she stepped outside, six aseigans bowed and entered the room. "_Awkward_." She murmured. It never occurred her that Yautja's possessed slaves of their own race. At first, she thought they were too much advance to practice such thing and after what she saw, Namid can guarantee that they were not very different from humans.

Occasionally, Vk'leita would hiss in anger, growl in warning, spread his lower mandibles as aggression and push any yautja's shoulder as a challenge that stood in his way. He would also squeeze her hand and made what it seemed to be "lovely rumbles" to her only. "I'm hungry-!" Namid stopped as they were intercepted by Nat'Ka'Pu and Barun.

"Na'tauk Nat'Ka'Pu rer Barun." (Salute) She looked at the old counselor and leader in a cold way.

"Na'tauk yeyin Namid." (Salute brave Namid.) Nat'Ka'Pu nodded, watching the blank stare Barun had.

The young pup looked at his sire, who in return gave him a harsh glare. "We were on our way to eat and no we don't want any company."

"We have a few procedures for you." The counselor looked at her, noting that her stance became rigid. "I'm taking you to the nursery."

"Nursery?" She questioned, remembering that was the place that Tichinde was supposed to take her before abandoning her. "Why?" She turned to Vk'leita, who was still focused on his sire.

They were in…kind of "stare" contest.

"Routine." The counselor said, keeping his posture. "You will have a look on the pups." He extended his hand. "Rules are included."

Namid felt Vk'leita squeezing her hand, hurting her in the process. "Vk'leita." She called, pulling her hand. "Chill."

The young pup broke his "staring" contest and pulled Namid to him, intending to walk past by his sire and Nat'Ka'Pu. "H'ko." (No) Namid pulled her hand back, making Vk'leita growl at her. "Growl as much as you want. I don't give a damn." She crossed her arms.

* * *

**Nursery**

After a "small" arguing with Vk'leita, in which it was included shouting and uncontrolled arm movements, Namid finally managed to get what she wanted, much to the displeasure of her "father in law".

She eyed the nursery, which they had _everything_ a human hospital had. They were really into it. And it gave her the creeps. Perhaps Sola is here. She's too sweet to be with her own "impolite" specie.

When Nat'Ka'Pu returned, he motioned Namid to follow him. As she followed from behind, the counselor walked towards Har'jon. "Go ahead." He turned around and gave her passage. "Remember this is also a test."

Namid looked at him suspiciously and walked over Har'jon who was beside a crib with his hands hidden on his sleeves. "EWWWWW." She backed away. "He looks like a gremlin." Her human features showing her complete disquieting.

"That's a half-breed yautja and ooman newborn, Namid." The counselor stopped beside her. "Hold him."

"What? No." She backed away from him. "He may bite me."

Nat'Ka'Pu tilted his head to the side and spoke carefully not to irritate her, since the newborns could easily feel hostile behavior and start a crying riot. "This is a test to your maternal instincts."

"You hold him."

"I cannot leave my scent into a newborn. The child-maker might reject him and the sire will not be pleased. It is also against the rules."

"Nah. I'm good." She took a deep breath and made her way to the door. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Namid." The counselor placed his hand on his belt. "You do not belong to Vk'leita yet. If you really want him, you have to follow our rules."

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him. "We have mated. I'm his and he's mine." She crossed her arms. "You want to separate us?"

"Barun is still not happy. As i mentioned before, this is our rules. You cannot have pups unless you show us that you're fit to the role as a child-maker."

Namid looked at him from head to toe, trying to understand what his game was. Nat'Ka'Pu felt his posture going stiff under her gaze. It took him a while to accept different females to be used as breeding mates but he could not deny that even a female from a different species could leave him uncomfortable. "I will not give up on Vk'leita because of his _daddy_. He's mine and mine only." The possessiveness on her voice triggering him.

He backed away, trying to get his voice to the normal volume. "Prove it."

Namid adjusted her skull helmet, took a deep breath and moved to the pup. She slowly poked his belly and smiled. "Looks like a balloon full of hot water." She poked the pup again. "He has no teeth." Slowly Namid took him into her arms and felt him squirm. "I don't like it." She tried to calm him down as the pup grabbed her finger. "Huh, guess he's actually a cute gremlin. AH" She desperately ran to Har'jon. "He has one of my tits. Take him, take him."

Har'jon took the pup away and quickly placed him back on the crib. "You let them starve?" She asked while grabbing her breast.

"They must be in constant feeding. That's why the second female must take the other's shift. "

"Shift? Fuck that. I'm not sharing. Out of question." She rubbed her breast and murmured. "_Little bastard has sharp nails_."

"Every single male must have a group of females at his disposition." The counselor said knowing that this one will lead to a lot of work.

"Will i have a group of human males for me too?"

Nat'Ka'Pu caught her sarcasm and allowed her to speak. When females start to get angry, they would babble and even attack anyone at their reach. Not many allowed such act, but he was respectful. "Riiiight, i forgot oomans and Tharks are slaves and idiots who are nothing more than breeding wombs." She made her way to the crib. "We will live only to breed and once it stops we die. You are the far more advance race that-!" She stared at the pup as her words died. She slowly moved her hand across his body and followed his patterns. "This is his son."

"His?"

"Tichinde's pup? That pattern…..he's like his copy." She continued to stare at the pup. This one will grown to turn into a complete idiot like his father.

She knows it.

"You seemed to have a good eye. Yes, that's his pup." Nat'Ka'Pu went beside her. "Tichinde is known to mostly desire to have pups with oomans. He's not peculiar about it."

"Hmm." She backed away from the crib again. "I want to leave."

"I will come to pick you after you see for yourself the feeding grounds."

"I think i had enough for today. I want to leave."

"I cannot allow you to do as you desire. Follow the rules and you'll find it much easier to live here." The counselor stated as he motioned to Har'jon to take her away.

* * *

**Feeding grounds**

She can't believe that Har'jon pushed her to this place before she could end her curse session. To be honest, Namid was astonished with so many women of different races together. Each one of them had a small pup on their lap or they were on a beginning of a pregnancy.

Some women glared and others gave her sympathetic smiles. She thought she was in the middle of a messy domino game. Abruptly, the loud mouth Namid stopped when a young girl, probably with 17 years old, waved at her.

"Hi." The girl said while finding a comfortable position to keep her pup satisfied. "I'm Claire. What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"What the fuck is this?" She opened her arms and spun around.

Claire shuddered. "You must be new here. But judging by your skull helmet, you must belong to someone very important."

"How can you girls live like this?"

"Acceptance. There's nothing we can really do." Claire said, as Namid started to get some curious stares from the rest of the women.

She didn't know if she should direct her rage to the yautja's or to the submissive women who had no second thoughts on given up so quickly. "What are you doing with _his_ pup?"

"Oh, you know Tichinde?" Claire asked. Making sure that Namid wasn't one of the jealous groupies. Tharks had the tendency to act jealous towards humans because they saw it as a competition.

But there's always a first time for everything, right?

"Tichinde is the forth one who possesses a large amount of females. I belong to him now." The girl said, adjusting her breast on the pup's mouth. "I heard it from the outside that he plans to bring some Arab and African women…Well…The majority is very young but he also brings women on their late 20s."

"Outside?" She frowned. "What do you mean with outside?"

"It means we are confined to this hell. We cannot leave or choose anything." The female Namid had fought on the gardens appeared behind her with both her hands on her waist. "We are slaves and once we have no more use, we will be traded or be used to hunt again."

Namid slowly allowed her gaze fall on the ground. So this is what is going to happen to her. Sola is not in this spaceship. That means that maybe she was sold or worse. "Have you seen a Thark named Sola?" She got up. The other girl flinched and backed away, with her fists ready to fight. "She's very sweet and carries a necklace made of sea shells."

The girl eyed her in suspicion. "No."

"Fuck." Namid turned around. She **will not** end up like these losers.

"Why are you so interested on a Thark? You know they do not get along with us, right?"

"Why are you wearing that skull?" Another woman asked with a pair of twin pups on each breast. "Hanna is Barun's mate. Why are you're wearing a skull and she's not?"

"Are you here as a test too?" Namid asked. Ignoring the group of women surrounding her.

"Yeah." Hanna crossed her arms and looked Namid from the side. "You too?"

"Yes."

"I asked you a question." The woman insisted as some giggles could be heard."Don't act cocky."

"Shut up."

"Darling, i think you don't see the thing here. You are at a nursery feeding ground and fresh meat must start from the bottom. Unless you have someone with a good dick behind you."

"I'm considering punching that mouth of yours. Mind on your own fucking business, Yautja fucker." To be truthful, she actually tried to punch the woman, if it wasn't for Hanna and Claire who separated them and of course, the huge crying riot that happened afterwards.

* * *

"What?" Namid made a shrug position. "She was asking for it."

Nat'Ka'Pu stood silent and dumbfounded at her audacity. She actually dared and to make things worse, many males who had their females there were starting to complain.

"She wasn't holding the pups anymore."

"She's a fertile female." He said barely inaudibly.

"I'm a fertile female too and i have to prove who's in charge there. You guys seemed to do it all the time. Right?"

…..

"I will take your silence as an agreement." Namid walked in circles. "She challenged me and i accepted. I don't have to spit everything i know. Do i?"

"No." He watched her intently. Oomans have the tendency to gesticulate a lot. And he noticed that this one uses it, to express her anger….Is she always like this?

"Cool, cool." She nodded in a mocking motion.

When the silence took over, a yautja interrupted them. He stood at the entrance and quickly fixated his attention on her. Although he was wearing his mask, Namid didn't have to look at his pattern to know that this warrior was nothing more than Tichinde himself. "_Lost _something, respectful Tichinde?"

….

The yautja continued to stare at her, as she was some sort of prey. His head movements indicating that he was studying her closely. A smirk started to grow on her lips as he continued glued to his spot. "I had to prove who's in charge there. I mean." She leaned against a table as Har'jon continued with his hands hidden on his sleeves, making quick eye-trajectories between Namid, Nat'Ka'Pu and Tichinde. He didn't even dare to take a gulp of air. "Vk'leita had claimed me. I'm a boss ass bitch. The motherfucker _ooman matriarch_ bitch in this clan."

Tichinde took a step forward and the counselor growled in warning. He didn't back away as he deliberately continued to stare at her, ignoring the elder beside him.

"Respectful counselor, i wish to leave this place immediately. My mate must be seeking for me right now." As she walked towards Nat'Ka'Pu, Namid locked her arm with the counselor. "You have a lot of cute pups, Tichinde. Nicely done." She tried to walk away but Nat'Ka'Pu didn't go with her.

Both Yautja's started a staring contest.

* * *

She can't explain it. Wherever that idiot appears, she is unable to control herself and must in some way to try to hit him in his pride.

Her plan is to find Sola and escape those monsters. **NOT** complicate things even further.

"_I'm so stupid_." Namid murmured while smacking her fist on her forehead repeatedly. "I have to get a grip of the situation or otherwise i will die here." She started to pace the room while talking alone. "That son of a bitch deserved."

"Deserved? You provoked him."

"SHUT UP."She spun around, tossing the skull helmet to the ground." He left me alone. He deserves death."

"He deserves death but self-control is the key of survival…and a better route of fleeing this hell."

"Fuck off. Self-control is not the only thing that's matters. I must use this power and reverse the game."

"Reverse the game means you will DIE."

"FUCK -! OH….Hi." Namid cleared her throat and adjusted her position. "Which part of this conversation did you heard?"

"You were talking to yourself?" Asked Barun's _secret_ mate, Hanna. "Yautja's don't appreciate that here. They immediately put you down."

"What are you exactly doing here?"

"To see if you're ok."

"Huh." Namid looked suspiciously at Hanna. "I'm fine. Go away."

"Come on." Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "We are going to the training grounds."

"Why?"

"I will serve as aaaaaa...….guide tourist. I will explain things better."

"They think that an ooman will calm me down and force me to accept their society?"

"Nobody said that. I just want you to see things clearly, so they could give me some extra-points and leave me alone when i ask for it. And…You are getting their speech pretty quickly." Hanna confessed, not taking her eyes from Namid.

"Hm. Don't be an idiot. You gotta play smart if you want to get them."

"The way you play it, will get you killed in a pace."

"I know what i'm doing. I don't need your advice."

"If you say so." Hanna shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

…**..XXXXXX…..**

As both females made their way to the training grounds, escorted by guards, Namid would catch Hanna stare furiously at the yautja females that passed by them. Barun's mate was the type of girl who would avoid trouble but at the same time would feverishly crave for it. "Geez, chill out. They are already scared."

"Mind on your own business." Hanna said between gritted teeth.

"Bitch much?" Namid raised an eyebrow.

"Look-!" Hanna turned around and quickly fell silent.

"What?" The loud mouth asked with an annoyed face. "Where the fuck is your voice?" Turning around, Namid eyes fell on a small yautja. "Damn boy, you ugly as hell."

"_**Namid**_." Hanna warned.

"What?" She bent down and looked at the yautja's eyes. "Blue eyes? Russian mixture?"

"Oh my God." Hanna said astonished. "I can't believe in the shit that is coming out of your mouth."

"Give me a break. These monsters are nothing like us. One of them raped me and they took my friend. And not to mention that they use us as a breeding livestock."

"_That's a commander."_ Hanna glared.

"WHAT? A YAUTJA DWARF? OH MY FUCKING GOD. AHAHA" Namid laughed so loud that the commander started to get angry. "_A dwarf_? AHH the other will love to hear this."

"Nat'Ka'Pu's right arm."

"Oh….." Namid coughed and bit her tongue. "Na'tauk." (Greetings). "Fine warrior." She bowed. "I meant to say that you have a beautiful pair of blue eyes."

The commander glared at Namid and crossed his arms. Nat'Ka'Pu send him to meet her and instead he came face to face with an ugly stupid rude ooman.

She knew this would now fall on her. "_You caused a riot on the feeding grounds and insulted a commander._" Hanna whispered behind Namid. "_I think we will be good friends._"

"Fuck off, i'm not into girls." Namid pushed Hanna and glared.

"I wasn't putting on those terms."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I'm sorry again for taking all this time to update. I have been sick with a lot of homework to finish. I think, if i'm not mistaken, that this chapter was the longest one i ever wrote. If you see any grammar mistakes, i'm sorry for that. Also, i had to rewrite this chapter. I'm constantly forgetting about my e-mail password….that's...uhhhhh…that's not normal.

**Thank you so much for your reviews. It helps my motivation, knowing that someone is reading my work. THANK YOU:**

** 4507 - **Oh my God. Thank you so much for your review. Tichinde will have chapters of his own i can 100 % assure you that _*wink wink*. _This story will definitely have romance, i promise. Sola will have her cameo and will make a revolution on this plot. Again, thank you so much for your review. It was the sweetest review i ever read. ***Hugs you***

**Mercury**** \- ^D^** Thank you so much for your time reading my story. And thank you for thinking that about Vk'leita. He is very sweet indeed. I'm typing this and i'm smiling like a goof.

**CalebElBardo**** – **Hi. Thank you for your review . If you give this story an opportunity, you will understand everything. I promise. And i'm happy to know your opinion. I really appreciate that a lot.

**JigokuShoujosRevenge**** – **Ahh i knew you would be here eheheh. How are you? We are talking about Namid. She's an odd person who doesn't make sense. If you continue reading this story, everything will fall onto the right places. Thank you for still being here with me. That makes me so happy. Thank you again. 3

**write more**** \- **Thank you for your review and still being here :-)

**firestar10590- **FIRESTAR. How are you? Thank you for your review and being attentive. I love that so much 3 Humans are complicate beings for yautja that's why most males have the tendency to go to the action instead of trying to understand us. That male will make his appearance and you soon will know why she saved him. Thank you for being here :3

**HatefulHeart**– Thank you for giving this story an opportunity. This story is weird because i'm weird….I love being weird. Anyway, like i said, give it a shot and you might like it ;)


	10. Chapter Te10

Hanna was kneeling on the floor with her hands clasped and her forehead touching the ground while Namid continued to look at an empty spot ahead of her. Both Barun and Nat'Ka'Pu's commander were exchanging exalted growls and incomprehensible yautja words between each other.

Namid looked at Hanna who was glaring furiously at her from the corner of her eyes. She soon joined the same position as her human "sister". "_What_?"

"_This is your fault. You can't control your fucking mouth._"

"_Is this because i rejected your advances? I told you i'm not into girls._"

"_Omg._" Hanna turned her face around and bit her tongue in rage. "_Fucking idiot._"

Namid raised an eyebrow and her eyes drifted from Hanna to the side door. Another yautja came into the room and she immediately recognized him. His mask fell on her and then continued to walk past by her, stopping beside his commander.

"_Fuck._" She cursed and licked her lips.

"_Goddamn right-!_" Hanna was abruptly lifted by her forearm and shaken in rage. Namid fell to her side and watched as Hanna maintained a submissive and quiet posture as Barun continued to madly growl.

She continued to look at Hanna who clenched her teeth to prevent herself to whimper in pain. When Barun stopped shaking her and continued to speak directly at Nat'Ka'Pu, Hanna shook her head towards her as a no. She caught the hatred in the leader's eyes as he made his leave with Hanna on his strong grasp.

"Where is he taking her?" Namid questioned while getting up.

The older counselor waited for his commander to leave so he could talk to her, since she already showed her boiling blood. "She is _his_ mate. She must pay for her misbehavior."

"But i was the one who started everything." She turned around to face him and truth be told, part of her wanted to let Hanna take the blame but the other was telling her that she needed allies.

Nat'Ka'Pu tilted his head to the side and underneath his mask, analyzed her cardiac beat. "Are you willing to apologize to my commander and Barun?"

"Commander yes, Barun no."

Figures.

"Honorable Namid, she is his mate and-!"

"That doesn't allow him to treat her like that. We are both civilized enough to understand that. Your race cannot treat us like slaves and toys."

"Your kind did the same things decades ago and there are some places where this practice is still active."

He has a point.

But.

"That is a dark part of our HUMAN history." She squeezed her fists. "Your kind is advanced enough to understand this practice is from the PAST and not good to move forward."

"This is how we do things. Even the honorable clans do it in this fragile and difficult time"

"What do you mean with honorable?" She started to pace the room, not taking her eyes off him. He simple continued with his posture, not moving his body beside his head.

"This is a badblood clan. We follow our own rules and not the "honor" code most Yautjas follow blindly."

"I don't see much difference between you all."

What he said next froze her on the spot as Namid allowed her arms to rest numbly on her sides. Has she gone too far? "They do not kill children and pregnant women. We do. They will strip down their equipment to fight their opponent in a fair fight, we won't. They will let you live if you defeat one of their own in a fair fight….we won't. They will respect boundaries…..we don't. There are many rules that we've changed for our own sake and clans. Rules that puts our bloodline above them."

"Y-You're not like them." She said in a low voice. "You're j-just not."

He took a few steps to the side and spoke slow and clearly. "We all are. I'm not an exception. I have chosen to be respectful and not a mindless savage like many but that doesn't make me better than anyone else in this ship." Nat'Ka'Pu headed towards the door, putting his helmet back on. He then stopped and slightly turned his head to address her once more. "We are trying to survive and we have many ex-honorable warriors among us."

"W-What?"

"Care to accept your fate or die while refusing?"

* * *

…

**Bakir**

Bakir sat on a small round table while growling to himself. He saved that ugly ooman and got nothing in return. He doesn't know which part is the worse. Not having a mate or watching Tichinde showing off his recent catch.

He caught the eye of Vk'leita's figure and instantly got up. His mandibles opened in a surprised way when the small yautja shook his shoulder in a greeting way. "Mei'hswe, e'ru t'dnhe tra'hl." (Brother, i have work for you.)

* * *

**Namid**

She stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed while tapping her fingers. "Late." She did not look at him as he approached her. "Came for the answer?"

"Yes, honorable Namid."

"You are a fucking liar. I was starting to trust you, thinking that you were different from your brothers."

"I never once told you to trust me, honorable Namid. You assumed i was trustworthy . I just think it is wise to respect others instead of acting like an animal."

Namid bit her lip while shaking her head. "You could have used that against me and instead you decided to be blunt about it. You are catching a lot of human mannerisms including our stupidity."

"I never once had the intention to use you. When i want something, i get it. This is the way i have chosen to be. I think your kind is fascinating just like the Crahzoons. If most yautjas thought the same way as me and some others, our species would be supreme."

"Fuck they would be."

…..

"We are all monsters." She opened her arms." And i'm not talking about the appearances but about the actions." She watched him giving all his attention. "Your clan ways are all fucked up just like some places in the human world."

"Examples?"

"Trust me, Nat'Ka'Pu, i'm the least human you should be paying attention to."

"Honorable Namid-!"

"More questions or revelations?"

The counselor rubbed his mandibles together, trying to find the right words to make himself logical. "I don't wish you bad, in matter of fact i think you are very smart but you have the tendency to act without thinking and that is a big problem for your status in the clan."

"Oh honorable counselor Nat'Ka'Pu, i must confess that i still think you're not _that_ bad and i feel safe with you. But,"She clapped her hands and smiled. "Am i doing this without thinking? How good are you with the human species?"

The counselor focused his stare as she blinked like a child."There are many ways humans use to express themselves, your years of experience are impressive but you have not yet mastered our philosophy."

….

"Are you going to force me, hurt me like others?"

"No."

"Hmm." She turned her back at him, Vk'leita's mark still fresh on her soft skin. "So i suppose you used to be an "honorable" warrior that succumbed to the desperation on seeking other females."

"I don't mate with oomans or tharks. But i think respect is polite and a smart move."

"Agree." She rested her hands on her hips and turned around. "That's logical and makes sense." He was the same height as Tichinde but they shared many differences between each other. It is safe to assume that Tichinde is wild and sometimes uncontrollable…..sometimes. While Nat'Ka'Pu has experience on his side, prefers being polite (if that makes sense in yautja's view) and logical.

In the end, they are both different yet similar. "Guess i don't have a choice. I'm condemned to die here while manufacturing babies. I'm sorry." She rubbed her temples. "I meant to say pups."

"You position is not secured yet. You were seen walking around with Barun's mate. You have a punishment waiting for you and regardless being Vk'leita's mate or not."

"Punish for calling your commander a dwarf yautja?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with her head low.

"She killed a young yautja female."

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold on." She waved both her hands in front of her. "I did not kill anyone. I will gladly kill Tichinde and many others…..you included, "She pointed her finger at him." but i would never kill anyone who can't defend herself."

"How do you know they are helpless?"

"Well," She crossed her arms and walked backwards. Leaning against the cold metal walls, Namid licked her lips. "When Tichinde, that rapist bastard left me in your weird-ass gardens, i saw her beating one of your females or whatever."

"…..Do you know who the female is?"

"No. And to be honest, i don't care. I did not kill her."

"Your opinion is irrelevant."

"Pff." She glared. "Why am i not surprised? How about a little investigation?"

"The council is gathering to find the appropriate punishment for both of you."

"I did not kill her. Why is it so hard for you to find evidence?"

"The females of our species are dying, that's why many made the decision to seek different females. The loss of one fragile yautja female is a great loss to the clan and cambium."

"I'm a fertile human female, who has accepted your fucking treatments to get pregnant and-! Wait, what? You exchange your own females?"

"Hash times, honorable Namid. We need allies as much we still need enemies."

"And you really think your specie would be supreme. Fucking monsters." She said in disgust. "I've made the decision to finally accept my fate and now you want me to get punished. Even knowing deep down there, that it is impossible for me to kill anyone in the ship." She clapped her hands and said in a reasonable tone. "I'm fertile and as far as i know, hurting me would be a great loss too."

Dhi'rauta ooman. (Cunning human)

"My beloved mate." She ran to Vk'leita. "I'm ready." She grasped his belt and shook him. "Let's make some baby monsters." She looked behind her. "Do you mind?"

"Har'jon will be waiting for you, to exam your internal reproductive organs." Nat'Ka'Pu nodded to her and looked at Vk'leita. "E'l'ha tx'hem qe'r nie'ra jlu'gmt." (She must go to her trial.) "Co'hcer aj t'rakr e'l'ha." (Conceive then bring her.)

* * *

Namid waited patiently in the middle of the room. She now has no other option. "Don't you dare to pass out again." She watched as Vk'leita sat on the floor with both his hands on his knees. "They are going to test me. Vk'leita." She pulled his head up by his mandibles. "God forgive me but we must do this now…..For real this time. Can't believe i'm saying this." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "This must be done."

Vk'leita focused his brown eyes on her and grabbed both her elbows. He pulled her down at his eye level and slowly brought her hand to where his heart stood. She felt a different heartbeat from her own and his were beating faster than before.

…

"E'ru s-turg ch'hkt-a." (I'm excited.) He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. He smoothly rolled around, placing her gently underneath him. His long greenish dreadlocks caressing her face. "Yeyin Nrak'ytara." (Brave guardian) He rumbled in joy, watching her hands resting beside her head.

Tichinde had told him in that night, that ooman females relied on emotions and sometimes he has to follow their ways to get closer to them. He is aware that Namid is a strange creature with undoubtedly second intentions. She clarified that she would never bow down to them, she caused a riot in the feeding grounds, fought against his sire's mate and now decided to simply surrender. Perhaps, she's scared of being taken away from her planet and that's the explanation for her behavior.

Whatever it is.

He'll have all the time to figure out what she's up to. But right now, he's going to finally rut her. His right maintains over his sire's wish. He will now become a grown up Yautja.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe the last update was on May 24. Sorry for taking so much time. I've been with many personal problems. I lost two uncles and that seriously hit me hard. It completely discouraged me on keep writing.

I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing, following and favorite this story. Your attention and reviews means a lot to me. It feels very good, knowing that someone is reading my story. I really appreciate that. Thank you so much. Really. Thank you everyone.

If you see any grammar mistakes, i'm sorry again for it. It's 2:54 am and my back is killing me.

**Important note**: Most yautja sentences besides the known ones, i mix it with my own native language.

**Especial thanks to:**

**1WhoLoves2ReadAlot**\- Thank you for being here. I'm glad i still see you around

**Masterofdoodles**\- Ahaha, thank you for you awesome review. You got that right. There are many key elements in this story. And no, don't worry. This is not a Mary-Sue at all.

**firestar10590**** – **Oh firestar. I'm so so so so happy to see you around. I feel extremely grateful for having you around all this time. Don't worry, Namid will not lose her personality. She has that particular loudmouth quality that is difficult to let it go. Thank you for being here.

**DeathlyIceMaiden**\- Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked her. She sometimes acts emotional/stupid but in the end, her ideas are very well organized.

**JigokuShoujosRevenge****\- **I'm really happy to know that you're still around . Namid sure doesn't have self-control but she's getting to the point that she cannot continue to act like the way she does in order to survive. She doesn't accept her fate and that's why she has been acting this way. She's thinks this is all unfair and it wasn't supposed to happen to her. Then she meets and befriends a Thark. Someone from other species that likes to be around her and doesn't mind the way she is. Namid has a lot of secrets and surprises. I hope you're not bored with her. I confess that sometimes i want to rip my hair, when writing her. Thank you for you review and being around.


End file.
